Vanessa Reid,not a hero,but a member
by CaptainLecture
Summary: Hey,hier meine verbesserte Story,Vanessa Reid,not a hero,but a member. Spencer Reids kleine Schwester,Vanessa Reid,ist von Anfang an ein Mitglied von Aaron Hotchners Team.Also,ein völlig neuer Charakter im Team der Verhaltensanalytiker,wie wohl dann alles laufen wird?
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 01:Extreme Aggressor

05.01.2006

FBI Academy

"Joseph Conrad said,"The Belief in a supernatural source of evil is not alone are quite capable of every wickedness."

-Jason Gideon

Meine langen blonden Haare fielen mir wegen des Windes ins Gesicht,meine braunen Augen fixierten das Gebäude vor dem ich stand,ich war nicht hier weil ich hier arbeitete,sondern um jemanden betrat das Gebäude,indem das Behavior Analysis Training stattfindet,ja genau ein Gebäude des FBIs,besser gesagt der BAU,ja dieser BAU.Übrigens ist mein Name Vanessa Reid,ja ich bin mit Spencer Reid verwandt,um genauer zu sein,bin ich seine jüngere ich glücklich bin bei der BAU arbeiten zu können,fragte ich mich jeden tag wie ich es geschafft hatte,die FBIA durchzustehen,wie ich hierher zur BAU kommen bin weder so intelligent wie mein Bruder,noch so stark wie Derek oder so weise wie genau jetzt fragte ich mich es wieder,während Timothy Vogel Heather Woodland gefangen hielt,was nur keiner wusste,keiner außer Slassman,was wir nur leider nicht wussten...Noch nicht..

Jetzt befand ich mich zusammen mit Jason,Hotch,Derek und Spencer in einem verdammt engen Büro der FBIA,welches Jason gehörte.

,,Ich sehe mir die Akte an und melde mich dann umgehend."

Für mich klang das ziemlich nach dem Versuch sich aus dem Außeneinsatz raus zu halten.

,,Nein,sie fliegen mit uns nach Seattle und zwar sofort."

Ich befürchtete,dass Hotch das ernst meinte,tot ernst.

Daraufhin folgte ein geschockter Blick,wenn man es so nennen will,von ,wusst ichs doch,er hatte vorgehabt,sich zu drü kramte ein Bild von der vermissten 23 jährigen Heather Woodland heraus.

,,Kann ich mal sehen,Derek?"

Derek gab mir das lächelte glücklich auf diesem Bild,dieses Lächeln war inzwischen vermutlich verschwunden...

,,Sie lud eine Mail mit einem Virus herunter,der löschte ihre Festplatte und hinterlies das hier auf dem Bildschirm."

Hotch gab Jason ein Bild mit einer Bitte,mir erschien es so,als ob er uns mit dieser Bitte verhöhnen wollte,denn diese Bitte hat er sich nicht selbst einfallen musste wohl das selbe gedacht haben,denn er verglich die Bitte auf Woodlands Computer mit der originialen Bitte des Lipstick Killers,bescheurerter Name...

Mein bis jetzt einziger Kommentar war,,Nicht gerade kreativ der Kerl." Normalerweise bin ich nicht so still,nur kam es mir komisch vor,nach 6 Monaten Büroarbeit wieder hier mit den anderen zu stehen und sich auf die Suche nach einem Serienmörder vorzubereiten.

,,Kreativ genug um irgendwie an junge Frauen heranzukommen.",das war Jason,der wahrscheinlich auf jede Festellung eine bessere störte sich nicht dran und erklärte weiter,,Er behält sie nicht länger als sieben Tage,das bedeutet wir haben weniger als 36 Stunden,um Heather zu finden."

36 Stunden,das dürfte ja kein Problem werden,man mein Sarkasmus sollte sich langsam mal ausschalten,ich hatte schließlich zu arbeiten.

,,Wir wollen sie zurück holen,sind sie bereit?"

Gute Frage,Derek,denn ich war mir da auch nicht so sicher,ob Jason wirklich bereit war?

Mein Bruder kam nun auch wieder zu Wort,,Sieht so aus als ob die Auszeit zu ende ist,Boss."

,,Genau Jason", bestätigte ich mit einem schwachen lä blickte etwas verwundert in meine Richtung,er muss wohl vergessen haben,dass ich jeden aus dem Team mit Vornamen ansprach,mit Ausnahme von Hotch.

,,Die wollen mich wirklich zurück?"

,,Vanessa und Spencer haben Recht,der Auftrag kam von ganz oben."

Nachdem Jason wohl keine Wahl mehr hatte,fuhren wir zum wenn ich weiß,dass wir zum Einsatz geschickt wurden,weil vier junge Frauen ermordet und eine entführt worden waren,freute ich mich endlich wieder mal im Außeneinsatz sein zu kö letzte halbe Jahr hatten wir alle eine Auszeit genommen,ich hatte mich mit langweiliger Büroarbeit rumschlagen müssen.

Im Flugzeug glitten meine Gedanken wieder zum Fall,wir redeten über Melissa Kirsch,das erste Opfer,erst war sie stranguliert wurden,doch das war dem Täter wohl zu viel Arbeit gewesen,denn danach erstoch er hatte er immer mit einem Gürtel getötet,indem er sie damit Zeit später trafen wir am Northwest Field Office von Seattle konnte Spencer und Derek hören,wie sie über Jason sprachen,sie machten sich wohl immernoch sorgen wegen der Sache in Boston,was,wie ich denke,völlig berechtigte Sorgen sind,aber Hotch stoppte sie bevor sie noch ein Wort sagen lag die Stirn in falten.

,,Hotch!Hotch,warte mal!"

,,Was ist?"

,,Warum unterbrichst du das Gespräch von Spence und Derek und sagst ihnen,sie sollen sich keine Sorgen machen?

,,Weil es so ist,es ist alles in Ordnung mit Gideon,Vanessa,oder denkst du anders?"

,,Nein,aber was wenn..."

,,Hör zu,es ist okay,dass du dir Sorgen um Gideon machst,das machen wir alle,aber jetzt haben wir Arbeit zu erledigen und ich will nicht darüber diskutieren,wir müssen ein Mädchen finden das nur weniger als 36 Stunden zu leben hat!"

,,Verstanden,Bossman.",gab ich etwas grummelig zurück

Ich seufzte,er hatte ja Recht,aber er musste immer alles unter Kontrolle haben,manchmal raubte er mir einfach nur die Nerven,und das mein ich nicht im Sinne eines verknallten Teenagers.

Dann stellte Hotch uns vor.

,,Special Agent Gideon,Special Agent Morgan,Experte für zwanghafte Verbrechen,Special Agent Reid-Doktor Reid!,Doktor Reid,unser Experte für naja alles und Special Agent Vanessa Reid,die etwas weniger schlaue,so wie wir alle,aber trotzdem geniale Schwester von Doktor lachte,ein Bild das man selten bekam,ich lachte ihn an und zwinkerte,konnte ich ihm eigentlich je lange böse sein?Anscheinend nicht.

Ein Mann erwähnte dann,das die letzte Leiche in einem anderen Bundestaat gefunden worden war,Derek tippte auf Fernsehen oder kriminelle vermutete ich letzteres?

Nachdem Jason und Derek sich den Tatort angesehen hatten und Hotch und Spencer mit David Woodland geredet hatten,befanden wir uns in einem Büro der ,Hotch und Spencer versuchten das Profil zu erstellen,Jason währendessen starrte einfach nur auf die weiße Tafel und ich beobachtete ihn.

,,Okay,das reicht jetzt!Wir sind fertig mit dem Profil."

Mir fiel die Kinnlade runter,wo kam denn das jetzt her?Fertig mit dem Profil?Wie kommt er nur darauf!Derek war auch völlig fassungslos.

,,Wie wir sind soweit?Reid?Ist das zufriedenstellend?Wir haben eine Frau die nur noch wenige Stunden zu leben hat,ein wenn man es so nennen darf,unvollständiges Profil und einen Teamleiter kurz vor dem endgültigen Nervenzusammenbruch!"

Oh je,nicht Nervenzusammenbruch sagen Derek...

,,Sag das nie wieder!"

Ich erschreckte mich kurz,Jason stand wieder in der Tür und jetzt war er wieder weg.

,,Das heisst jetzt akute Psychose."

Langsam wurde mir mulmig,ich wurde wütend und traurig,denn ich wurde wieder an das erinnert,was vor sechs Monaten geschah.

,,Ich weiß das,Reid!"

,,Nein!"

,,Was,nein?"

,,Hört damit auf!"

,,Mit was aufhören,Reid?

,,Ihr sollt damit aufhören so über Jasons Zustand zu diskutieren!Und du Hotch,ich dachte es sei alles okay?Es ist doch völlig egal ob Nervenzusammenbruch oder akute Psychose,jeder macht sich noch sorgen um ihn!Es ist nichts okay!Jeder redet noch über Boston!

Ich stand kurz vorm ausrasten,es war nun schon sechs Monate her,doch jeder redete noch darüber,jeden den wir trafen,fragte ob wir mit Jason Gideon in Boston verdammt,das waren wir!Ich wollte einfach alles ungeschehen machen,unvergessen,aus meinem Kopf heraus kriegen,doch wir sollte das funktionieren wenn noch jeder darüber sprach?Ich floh aus dem Gebäude,ich musste raus an die frische Luft,allerdings war es schon abends,und die frische Luft und der Abend erinnerten mich an diesen Tag,ich schloss die Augen,Boston kam wieder hoch...

*Flashback*

28.06 2005

Wir hatten hatten den Adrian Bale,besser bekannt als den 'Bomber von Boston'.Er selbst hatte bei der FBI Dienstelle in Boston unser Profil die Wahrscheinlichkeit beinhaltete,dass der Mörder selbst mit uns reden wollte,hatten wir die Fangschaltung hatte uns um eine "Verhandlung" nannte uns nicht den Ort wo er sich befand,das war auch nicht nötig,denn unser Cyberwunder Garcia hatte ihn ,Hotch,Spencer,JJ,Derek und ich fuhren zusammen mit 6 FBI Agents der beheimateten Stelle fuhr mit Derek,ein fataller Fehler,wahrscheinlich war mir noch nie im Leben so schlecht gewesen,aber das Gefühl verwschwand bei der Nervösität war zwar schon seit Anfang 2005 bei der BAU,doch ich bin noch nie einem Serienbomber war bereits dunkel draußen,und ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl,aber wer hätte das schon nicht,wenn man gleich auf einen Mörder triftt,der Leute mit Bomben in die Luft sprengt?

Wir waren angekommen,nun stand ich mit den anderen vor einem alten Lagerhaus,indem sich Adrian Bale Mann,der Mörder zweier unschuldiger knackste das Funkgerät,Bale sprach nun mit Jason,Bale prahlte stolz herum,doch er konnte sich es leisten,er saß dort drin im Lagerhaus,mit einer Bombe,und wie er bekannt gegeben hatte drei standen hier draußen mit Schutzwesten,unseren Waffen und in Überzahl,doch das nützte uns rein versuchte Jason Bale ruhig zu stellen,was auf den ersten Blick funktionieren schien,also schickte Jason 6 FBI Agents hinein,die in der Außendienstelle in Boston stationert lies vorher sogar zwei Geiseln frei,um sich zu beweisen,doch Bale hatte damals anscheinend einen Fluchtweg gefunden,er hielt uns hin,während er sich aus dem Staub machte,sobald er in Sicherheit,aber nicht sehr weit weg war,sprengte er die schien,also ob die ganze Welt um mich herum war wie paralisiert,ich konnte mich nicht rühren,ich konnte es einfach nicht wahr Gebäude war halb zerstört und brannte,die Feuerwehr löschte das Feuer,aber für die sieben Menschen die dort drinnen waren,konnten sie nichts mehr glaubte Schreie gehört zu haben,das glaube ich bis heute,nur bin ich mir nicht sicher ob das nur Einbildung stand immernoch mitten in der Nacht da,es kam mir vor als ob ich Stunden dort stand,Bale hat eine unschuldige Geisel ermordet,er hat die 6 FBI Agents ermordet mit denen ich in den letzten Tagen zusammengearbeitet ,trotz das er einen Fluchtweg gefunden hatte,war er dort geblieben,um sich alles genau anzusehen,das war das,was er brauchte und was sein Fehler war.

Stumme Tränen liefen meine Wange legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter,doch ich drehte mich nicht um,ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

,,Alles Okay?"

,,Ja..Ja alles okay,ich äh..es ist alles in Ordnung,danke Hotch...aber geht jetzt bitte."

Hotch nickte nur kurz und verschwand dann.

*Flashback Ende*

Genau das geschah vor einem halben Jahr,es war so schrecklich,ich konnte mich an jedes Detail erinnern,an jeden Funken der in der Luft schwamm,weil das Gebäude explodiert sich alle nur Sorgen um Jason machten,war weil Jason 6 Monate in eine Reha musste,er war im viel schlechterem Zustand gewesen als alle anderen,denn er war derjenige der den Agents den Befehl gegeben hat reinzugehen,er gab sich die Schuld,nur er,niemand elende Bastard Bale hatte diese Bombe wirklich hochgehen lassen,heute wundert mich das nicht mehr,er war ein Lehrbuch Soziopath,doch wir hatten damals gehofft,dass es funktioneren wü atmete ein paar mal tief,bevor ich wieder rein kam auf mich zu.

,,Wo warst du?"

,,Ist jetzt unwichtig,konzentrieren wir uns auf den Fall Heather Woodland."

,,Jetzt dürfte der Fall wohl eher Richard Slassman heißen."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

,,Richard Slassman?"

,,Unser Hauptverdächtiger."

Ich fragte garnicht erst nach,sondern ging mit Derek zu einem Haus der Slassmans lernte ich Elle Greenaway kennen.

Sie schien mir ganz nett zu sein,und vorallem eine Frau,die sich in ihrem Beuf nich von den Männern unterkriegen lä gefällt mir.

,,Guter Einsatz."

,,Vielen dank,mein Name ist Elle Greenaway,sie können mich aber Elle nennen."

,,Gut,dann bin ich für sie nur Vanessa,das hier sind die Agents Jason Gideon,Aaron Hotchner,Derek Morgan und mein Bruder,Doktor Spencer der kleinen Kennenlernrunde gingen wir in Slassmans hatte Recht,es sah aus wie das Zimmer eines ,Jason und Elle gingen hinunter,auf zum Verhör von Richard wollte zurück ins Büro,ich nickte und er Polizisten waren natürlich so schlau und gaben einfach ein beliebges Passwort hoffte ich auf Hilfe von Garcia.

,,Und,kann Garcia uns helfen?"

,,Nein,wir wurden leider zum Büro der großen Entäuschung umgeleitet."

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben,das konnte nur ein Spruch von Garcia sein,dann fiel mir ein,dass wir ein Passwort zu finden hatten und ich seufzte.

Ich schaute mich im Zimmer um,während Derek sich in den Kopf von Slassman hinein began Derek die CDs von Slassman zu durchwü zog eine Braue nach oben.

,,Ich bin Slassman,was tue ich um einzuschlafen?"

,,Ich höre Musik?"

,,Richtig,nur welche?"

,,Das müssen wir wohl heraus finden."

Ich machte mich an die Arbeit,oh man,wie viele CDs kann ein gestörter Killer eigentlich besitzen?Konzentrier dich.

Nachdem ich gefühlte 100 Cds durchschaut hatte,hielt ich eine leere Hülle in der Hand,Schlampigkeit von Slassman? einzige leere Hü rief Spencer an:

,,Hey,und schon neue Erkentnisse im Wunderland der gestörten Wiederlinge?"

,,Falls du damit den Komplizen von Richard Slassman meinst,da ja,wir sind an Timothy Vogel dran."

,,Timothy Vogel?"

,,Ja ein Wärter aus Cascadia,er bewachte den Flügel von Slassman,als dieser in Haft war,zuerst kamen wir auf Charles Linder,den Zellenkamerad von Slassman,dieser starb aber bei einem Autounfall."Also war Timothy Vogel der Komplize von folterte und tötete die Opfer und Slassman konnte sich alles in ruhe ,Timothy Vogel hatte einen Vogel,dass überraschte mich nicht mehr.

Spence redete wieder zu schnell und wie ein Wasserfall,aber glücklicherweise hatte ich gelernt ihm zu folgen und mich im "schnell-hören" zu schulen.

,,Alles klar,sag mir bescheid,wenn ihr was neues habt."

,,Werde ich tun,bis nachher."

,,Spence,warte noch kurz,ich habe ein kennst Metallica?"

,,Ja,kenne ich,wieso?"

Kurz wunderte ich mich,woher mein anständiger Bruder Metallica kannte aber dann kam ich zum Punkt.

,,Ich habe eine leere Hülle von Metallica,die einzige leere Hülle überhaupt,sag mir,welches Lied würdest du hören wenn du versucht einzuschlafen?"

Jetzt redete ich wie ein Wasserfall,ich war ziemlich in Aufregung.

,,Versuch es mit Sandman!"

,,Danke,Spence,du bist der beste Bruder auf der Welt!"

,,Nur auf der Welt?"

Ich konnte Spencer förmlich schmollen ich Star Trek liebte,kam es manchmal ganz schön ungelegen.

"Der beste Bruder der ganzen Galaxie!Bis später!"

Ich legte auf und rannte mit Lichtgeschwindgkeit zu Derek,leider stolperte ich über irgendeine Box.

,,Woah!Derek,Vorsicht!",kreischte ich.

landete ich auf Slassmann,kennt der das Wort 'Ordnung' nicht?

,,Hey immer langsam,Schatz,und schon garnicht bei der Arbeit." Derek lachte.

,,Keine Zeit Derek!Sandman!",schrie ich ihn fast an.

Jetzt war Derek verwirrt,,Pardon?"

,,Man,Derek!Das Passwort,es lautet Sandman!"

,,Wie kommst du darauf?"

Ich seufzte,war doch Wurst,wo ich das herhatte.

,,Die einzige leere Hülle gehört zu einer Cd von Metallica,und welches Lied von Metallica höre ich,wenn ich einschlafen will?"

,,Sandman!"

,,Genau!"

Derek machte den Cd Brenner auf,wo die Cd von Metallica kolpfte mir auf die Schulter,ich musste später wohl noch erwähnen,dass mein Bruder für diese geniale Idee veranwortlich war.

Derek rief Jason an und teilte ihm mit,dass Heather noch lebt,und das wir sie sehen kö der Hilfe von Spencer,der inzwischen bei uns war,bekamen wir heraus,dass Heather auf einer Werft sein Beschützerinstinkt wurde geweckt,ich konnte nicht irgenwo sitzen und nur darauf warten,die Opfer zu retten,am liebsten wäre ich jetzt bei Elle und Jason,aber diese Option bliebt mir verwä erhielten einen Anruf von Elle,sie sagte uns,das wir so schnell wie möglich mit Krankenwagen vor Ort kommen hörte sich das nicht gut Jason hatte Vogel erschossen,er bekam nur eine Kugel in den Arm,aber das wichtigste war,dass es Heather Woodland gut und Derek unterhielten sich gerade,als Spencer und ich auf sie zukamen.

,,Rate mal,was Gideon im Hebräischen bedeutet."

,,Mächtiger Krieger",beantwortete Spencer,,Das passt irgendwie."

,,Woher weiß er das nur immer?",fragte ich mit einem ratlosen Blick in Richtung Hotch und Derek,die beiden lachten und schüttelten den Flugzeug dachte ich über alles nach,darüber,dass wir Heather Woodland retten konnten,aber drei andere ihr Leben geben mussten,über Boston,über Jason,und über mich selbst...

Was wohl als nächstes auf uns zukommt?Ich weißt es nicht...

"Emerson said,"All is riddle,and the key to a riddle is another riddle."

-Jason Gideon


	2. 1x02 Compulsion

hey,hier bin ich schon wieder,ich konnte schon wieder uploaden,weil ich die letzten fünf Tage! frei hatte,ich denke dieses Kap. ist schlechter als das andere,ich fand es ziemlich schwer zu Compulsion zu schreiben,aber trotzdessen viel spaß beim lesen.;)

Kapitel 02:Compulsion

23.01.2006

FBI Headquarters

"Faulkner once said,"Don't bother just to be better than your contemporaries or to be better than yourself."

-Jason Gideon

Ich war beunruhigt, ich fragte mich ernsthaft, warum auch ausgerechnet Jason Gideon dem Wanderweg-Killer in die Arme laufen musste?Zum Glück ist nochmal alles gut gegangen,Jason musste nur noch seinen Bericht saß gerade an meinem Schreibtisch im Zentrum des BAU's Gebäudes,als Elle zu uns steuerte,sie rätselte,warum der Wanderweg-Killer wohl gestottert hat.

Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern:,,Tut mir leid,Elle,aber Jason hat gesagt,wir sollen es selbst heraus finden,und,auch wenn ich es wüsste,würde ich es dir sagen,aber das Problem ist:Ich kenne den Grund nicht." Ich hatte schon versucht es aus Spence heraus zu bekommen,dieser hatte mir aber auch nicht weiter helfen können,er konzentrierte sich darauf,mehr "außerhalb des Schemas" zu denken.

Wir hatten keine Zeit mehr für Kaffeeklatsch,denn gerade kam JJ,dicht gefolgt von Hotch,hinein.

,,BAU Team in den Konferenzraum."

Das klang ziemlich verdächtig nach einem neuen Fall,mit einem fragenden Blick in richtung JJ folgte ich den anderen in den Konferenzraum.

Ich setzte mich zwischen Spencer und Hotch,auf diesem Platz saß ich,seitdem ich hier schnappte mir eine Akte von dem runden Tisch und blickte Brände in sieben Monaten.

,,Rapide Steigerung",kommentierte ich.

,,Du hast das Video noch nicht gesehen."

,,Welches Video,JJ?"

,,Seht selbst."

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und blickte auf den mittelgroßen Bildschirm,der vor dem Tisch prangte.

Was ich sah,waren zwei Studenten,die es offensichtlich sehr cool fanden,ein Feuer zu sehen,diesen Gedanken bereute ich sofort,als ich sah wie Matthew Roland angezündet wurde mulmig zu schrie,schrie um hilfe,ich konnte ihn weinen hören,und dann wieder diese füchterlichen lebendigem Leib Sache ergab jedoch keinen Sinn.

,,Wo ist der Mörder?"Ich wandte mich an das Team,doch ich erhielt keine Antwort,wir hatten keine Zeit 10 Minuten saßen wir im gibt zwei Stressfaktoren für Serienbrandstifter.

,,Er hat den Job verloren."

,,Oder eine große Liebe.",beantworteten Elle und Derek.

Derek listete die Daten der Brände auf,während Spence die Statistik von Serienbrandstiftern wie aus dem Buch hatte es bestimmt aus einem wussten wir nicht,dass unser Brandstifter kein Präzedenzfall hatten überhaupt keine Ahnung wer er war.

Irgendwann sagte Jason einen Satz,der sich für immer in mein Gedächtnis brannte..

,,Er hat jetzt etwas viel befriedigenderes...Die Macht über Leben und Tod.

Na,das wird ja heiter werden,aber Jason brachte es mal wieder auf waren in Arizona angekommen,wir hatten vorher schon beschlossen zuerst mit Ellen Turner zu reden.

,,Ich möchte kein Aufsehen erregen,versuchen sie nicht offiziel auszusehen,Jason drehte sich kurz nach uns um:,,Versuchen sie's wenigstens."

Ich blickte an mir herunter,naja,mit zerissenen Jeans,schwarzen Chucks,einem schwarzen Top,und die Waffe und Dienstmarke versteckt konnte man ja nicht offiziel hier ging es auch weniger um mich,sondern eher um Elle,Hotch und Derek,die einen Anzug trugen und Spencer,der irgendwie trotz der Kleidung offiziel aussah.

Wir folgten Turner und Brandinspektor Seng durch das Gebäude,wir entschieden uns gegen die Evakuierung,viel zu kopliziert und ohne ,Spencer und ich schauten uns das Zimmer von Matthew Roland und seinem Mitbewohner an.

,,Also nochmal,wo war der Mörder",fragte ich mit schiefem Frage war viel zu wichtig,um sie ungeklärt zu lassen.

,,Er kann unmöglich hier gewesen sein,er hätte sich selbst verletzen können oder wäre aufgeflogen."

Spencer hatte Recht.

,,Aber Serienbrandstifter und Mörder die Feuer als Waffe verwenden müssen das Leid der Opfer mit erleben."

Hotch hatte auch Recht.

,,Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn."

Später unterhielt wir uns im Team über das Rache noch dann?Es war schwer heraus zu finden.

Jason und ich begleiteten Turner durch das College.

Wir ließen eine Hotline einrichten,was den Mörder dazu bringen sollte anzurufen.

"Wenn die Hotline nichts bringt,warum haben sie sie dann einrichten lassen?"

,,Serienbrandstfiter genießen es zu manipulieren,sie erklären sich gerne."

,,Du wartest auf den Anruf,oder?"

,,Ja."

,,Agent Gideon wartet auf den Anruf vom Täter?"

,,Ganz genau."

Wir hatten momentan nicht den geringsten Schimmer,das es bald ein weiteres Opfer geben wird.

Jason fiel wohl gerade etwas ein,der er hing an einem Wasserbecken,der Wasserhahn funktionierte nicht.

Jason lief wirr umher.

,,Jason,was ist?"

Moment mal,der Wasserhahn,er ist defekt?Oh nein.

Plötzlich rannte Jason hinaus und schrie etwas.

,,Was zur Hölle?Jason!"

,,Achtung,verlassen sie sofort das Gebäude!"

,,Direktorin?Ich will das sie das Gebäude verlassen!"

Ich verstand jetzt,hier wird irgendwo gerade das nächste Feuer gelegt.

,,Was geht hier vor?"

,,Egal!Verlassen sie das Gebäude."

,,Nein,klären sie mich auf."

Warum wollen eigentlich immer alle einen Grund für alles?

,,Hier wird es gleich anfangen zu brennen,also verschwinden sie,sofort!",motzte ich jetzt.

Turner verließ das Gebä musste Jason einholen.

"Jason!Jason nicht so schnell!"

Ich folgte ihm bis zum Büro von Professor Walles.

,,Ich muss ihm helfen,er ist noch da drinnen!"

,,Es ist zu spät,Jason!Wir können ihm nicht helfen,der Rauch wird uns töten,und wenn der ist nicht tut,dann das Feuer,wir müssen weg!"

,,Nein."

Ich zerrte an ihm,bis wir draußen waren,da half mir Derek ihn ruhig zu kam mir wie ein Feigling vor,doch ich hätte nich zulassen können,dass Jason sich wegen eines Toten in Gefahr bringt,er war tot,wir konnten nichts mehr ?

Ich hustete,verdammtes Feuer!Verdammter Mistkerl von Feuerleger!Wir befanden uns alle auf der und Reid unterhielten sich über das Profil,Derek

ich sahen uns ein paar der Fotos an,die Elle geschossen hatte,nichts außer Angst oder Panik,kein Gefühl der Macht oder Bewunderung,nichts,rein garnichts von dem.

Ganz hatten jetzt 8 Brände und zwei Opfer und das ohne Tatverdächtige.

Abends unterhielten wir uns mit einigen Studenten der Mädchen erklärte uns,wie einfach man im Internet die Anleitung für selbstgemachte Molotov-Cocktails finden etwas regte mich auf,wer stellt schon Anleitungen für selbstgemachte Molotov-Cocktails ins Internet?Warum werden diese Seiten nicht gesperrt?Es gruselte mich,demnächst gibt es noch Webseiten die einem zum Lehrbuch Psychopathen machen kanns mir schon vorstellen:Sie wollen wissen wie man ganz leicht Ted Bundy übertreffen kann?Einfach diese Anleitung ,wenn Kinder schon so leicht erfahren,wie man solche Dinge herstellt,was wird dann noch alles kommen?

Ich verlor mich mal wieder in meinen Gedanken,als Hotch und Spence schon fast die Tür raus waren,sie waren schon fertig?

Hotch holte mich zurück ins hier und jetzt.

,,Vanessa,kommst du?Wir wollen gehen."

Ich nickte nur und folgte ihnen.

Nun verhörten wir eine Karen nach der anderen,aufgrund der Nachricht des Täters.

Ich hatte eine üble Karen erwischt.

,,Du bist Karen Mitchell?"

,,Wer denn sonst?Sie verhören doch nur welche die Karen heissen oder nicht?"

Okay,1:0 für dich Karen.

,,Sind sie überhaupt FBI Agent?",fragte sie mich plö war erstaunt und zog meine altbewerte Braue hoch.

,,Ja,warum denkst du,dass ich kein Agent bin?"

,,Sind sie nicht ein bisschen zu jung um FBI Agent zu sein?"

Das konnte ich nicht ich mit 22 den wirklich noch so jung aus?

,,Nein,bin ich nicht,und ich denke,ich muss dir das nicht beweisen,denn wie du siehst wimmelt es hier von Leuten des FBI's und gerade jetzt steht ein FBI Agent vor dir und bittet dich zum Verhör zu kommen.1:1,Unentschieden.

,,Setz dich.",bittete ich mit einer Geste richtung drehte mich weg und betrachtete nichts.

,,Bist du in einer Beziehung?"

,,Was geht sie das an?"

Oh,man...

,,Vieles, denke du hast mich nicht richtig verstanden,also werde ich mich wiederholen,ich bin ein FBI Agent,das hier ist Gebäude der Polizei,und du wirst hier verhört,warum ich dich das frage?Weil wir Gestern kurz vor dem Mord an Professor Walles eine Nachricht des Täters mit dem Namen Karen ?"

Karen sah geschockt aus.1:2 für mich.

,,Ja,seit einem Jahr mit Davis Parker."

,,Hatte Davis zu hause Probleme?"

,,Sein Vater schlug ihn früher."

erste Indikator.

,,Hast du jemals davon gehört,dass Davis Bettnässer war?"

,,Bitte?"

,,Du hast mich verstanden."

,,Ja,sein Vater zog ihn letztens damit auf."

zweite Indikator.

,,Hattet ihr schon Sex und ist Davis gewaltätig?"

,,Naja,Davis rastet manchmal aus,und nein,wir hatten noch nie..."

dritte Indikator war gewaltätigkeit,und Sex und Macht sind Komponente die Brandstifter beim Feuerlegen beziehen.

Allerdings schien Karen meine Gedanken gelesen zu haben,denn sie erklärte ihn für unschuldig.

,,Nein,Davis kann das nicht gewesen sein,er war die letzte Wochen bei seinen Eltern."

Das Alibi wurde durch seine Eltern bestätig,außerdem wohnte er ziemlich weit ,der letzte Funke Hoffnung war wie Blase zerplatzt worden.

Doch keine Stunden später waren wir bei Religion angelangt,dank Spencers Wissen,der das Wort Haron kannte.

Ich war mit der Kampuspolizei im Gebäude,ich half bei der kam mir der Einfall.

Ich murmelte:,,Irgendwo hier muss noch jemand sein,sie muss töten,sie hat eine Zwangsneurose,sie plant...

Ich lief los so schnell ich konnte.

Ich wählte Gideons Nummer.

,,Wo?"

,,Dritter Stock."

Ich bog um die Ecke,in meinem Kopf war nur noch der dritte traf mit Hotch sahen wir Clara Hayes vor dem Fahrstuhl zog meine Waffe.

,,Clara sie müssen aufhören,sie wissen das das irrational ist."

,,Ich weiß,ich weiß,ich weiß."

,,Hotch sie hat eine Zwangsneurose!"

,,Hören sie auf."

,,Nein..Ich kann nicht,Haron,,Mutter,Vater...

Weiter kam sie hatte geschossen,ihr ins bein getroffen,Gideon stoppte das Feuer.

,,Hotch,was sollte das,sie hat eine Zwangsneurose!"

,,Ich weiß".

,,Sie waren doch derjenige,der gesagt hat reden macht keinen Sinn."

Hotch drehte sich um und ging.

Nachdem wir die Bestätigung erhielten,dass es alle gut ging,flogen wir nach aus Clara Hayes wird?Sie kam in eine spezielle Einrichtung,sie musste nicht ins Gefängnis,ob das eine richtige Entscheidung ist?Das kann ich nicht beantworten,ich weiß weder das noch ob sie je gesund entdeckte Spencer in einem der sitze,er schlief,ich lehnte mich gegen seine Schulter und schlief mit diesen Gedanken ein...

"Einstein said,"Imagination is more important than is limited;imagination encircles the world."

-Jason Gideon


	3. 1x03 Won't get fooled again

Kapitel 03:Won't get fooled again

10.02.2006

BAU Headquarters

"Samuel Johnson wrote,"Almost all absurdity of conduct arises from the imitation of those who we cannot resemble."

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere,als ich die Glastüren des BAU Hauptquartieres hinter mir ließ.Ich finde,dass der Alltag so langsam bei uns eingekehrt ist,aber was heisst bei uns schon Alltag?Ich weiß es sah wie Derek mich zu sich winkte.

,,Guten Morgen,bella donna." Derek machte eine Verbeugung.

,,Sei still,Derek,ich hatte einen miesen Morgen."

Derek betrachtete mich jetzt genauer,ich war von oben bis unten nass,ich hatte nämlich nicht die Rechnung mit dem grauenhaften Regen gemacht.

,,Ich sehe was du meinst,okay,geh dich erst mal umziehen,aber komm danach sofort in den Besprechungsraum."

Ich war schon weg,als Derek noch mittem im Satz ging zu meinem Schrank,indem sich meine Notfalltasche und noch andere Klamotten schnappte mir die dunkelblaue Jeans,ein weißes Oberteil,den schwarzen Blazer und die Keilstiefel.

Nachdem ich mich ungezogen hatte,begab ich mich auf den Weg zum Besprechungsraum.

Alle waren versammelt,außer ich.

,,Hey zusammen."

,,Nimm dir die Akte,das musst du dir anschauen",sagte Derek mit einem besorgten ich mir die Akte durchgelesen hatte,verstand ich warum Derek mich so ansah,denn der Fall ging mir jetzt schon an die Opfer,Barbara Keller und Gil Clurman,wurden durch Bomben angegriffen,Keller starb,Clurman liegt im musste JJ das einfach fragen.

,,Die Medien machen Terror,oder?"

JJ ,sobald irgendjemanden angegriffen wurde,waren die Medien in Windesweile dort.

Jason interessierte allerdings die Bomben momentan mehr.

,,Was wissen wir über die Bomben?"

Derek antwortete,er kannte sich schließlich am besten damit aus.

,,Rohrbomben versteckt in Paketen."

,,Kamen sie mit der Post?"

,,Nein,auf dem einem Foto sehen sie den Schalter,den das ATF gefunden hat,selber Mechanismus bei allen Bomben,Quecksilber aktiviert."

Anscheinend wusste Elle genauso wenig bescheid wie ich.

,,Das bedeutet was?"

,,Es gab Kontakt zu einer Zündkapsel,zu jedem Röhrchen das am Ende voll mit Quecksilber war."

Hmm,Spence wusste wohl schon mehr als ich.

,,Das heisst,man muss das Paket nur etwas kippen,damit es hochgeht."

,,Dann hat er sie selbst vorbeigebracht."

Bei dieser Festellung kam mein Sarkasmus wieder hoch.

,,Was für ein Gentleman,liefert den Tod freihaus,wie nett."

Hotch wollte gerade etwas einfwerfen,als JJ gehetzt wieder zurückkam.

,,Leute wir sind in den Nachrichten!"

Es nervte so sehr:,,Du machst Witze,oder?"

Ich blickte JJ mit einem hoffnungsvollem Blick an.

,,Leider nicht."

,,Wie schade."

,, ist zwar nur ein lokaler Sender,aber es wird überall übertragen,CNN,Fox,NBC,Alchesira,einfach überall."

,,So viel zum Thema keine Panik machen."

Wie Recht Hotch nur hatte...

Ich ging auf den Fernseher zu,vor mir sah ich eine Reporterin,die am Tatort stand,sie sah so aus,als brachte sie die Story ihre hörte weiter aufmerksam zu,Hotch und Jason redeten über Terroralarm,aber ich starrte nur weiter auf den Bildschirm,als...

Genau in der gleichen Gegend war gerade noch eine Bombe hochgegangen!Ich eschreckte mich kurz,das hatte ich nicht Reporterin schrie kurz auf,bevor sie jedem nach ihrem Zustand fragte,allen ging es gut,allen,bis auf Jill Swenson...

Hotch seufzte.

,,Sieht so aus,als fliegen wir nach Palm Beach,packt eure Sachen."

Ich schnappte mir meine Notfalltasche aus meinem Spind und fuhr danach direkt in Richtung fuhr Spencer mal den Wagen.

,,Alles in Ordung bei dir?",fragte mich Spencer etwas fahrig.

,,Sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?"

,,Unser Mörder ist ein Serienbomber."

,,Na und?"

,,Erinnert dich das nicht an Ardrian Bale?"

Ich schloss kurz die Augen,Spence hatte Recht,es erinnerte mich absolut an musterte mich noch immer aufmerksam.

,,Ja,Spence,es erinnernt mich an Bale,aber tut das nicht jeder?2

,,Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten."

Über mehr konnten wir nicht reden,wir waren am im Jet fiel mir auf,dass jemand fehlte.

,,Leute,wo ist Derek?"

,,Er bleibt in Quantico,er ist der einzige mit ATF Erfahrung."

,,Hotch,aber dafür büßen wir ein Teammitglied ein,wir machen immer alles im Team."

,,Ich weiß,aber Derek hatte darauf bestanden,und,um ehrlich zu sein,hat er Recht,er kann uns in Quantico mehr helfen als hier."

,,Gut,aber nun zum Attentate fanden im Umkreis von drei Meilen erste Opfer war eine 74 jährige Witwe,Barbara Keller,zweit Stunden später traf es Clurman in seiner Auffahrt,und 45 Minuten später,tja,dass haben wir ja alle gesehen,eine 43 jährige Hausfrau,Jill Swenson."

Wer brachte,oder versuchte drei Menschen an einem Tag umzubringen?Es war kein Massenmord,denn es waren verschiedene Tatorte,auch wenn Swenson und Clurman mir genauso leid taten,fragte ich mich ernsthaft,wer eine 74 jährige Witwe tötete.

Elle schaltete auch dazu.

,,Gibt es eine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern?"

,,Eine,Clurman war Partner eines Zehn Million Wohnsiedlungs-deals bei dem Keller Investorin war und vor ein paar Wochen platzte das Geschäft."

,,Inwiefern?"

,,Im Boden wurde Metan entdeckt,der Deal platzte,Clurman war Schuld,dass eine Menge Leute viel Geld verloren."

Rache...

,,Hört sich nach Rache an."

,,Genau,vielleicht hat sich einer von denen Clurman ausgesucht."

,,Oder es war doch ein völlig anderes Motiv."

Spencer und ich hätten langeeee so weiter spekulieren können,doch Jason hatte dies offenbar nicht im Sinn.

,,Lasst uns keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen,es ist zu früh um das Motiv zu kennen."

,,Wo fangen wir an?",meldete sich Elle zurück.

Jason antwortete simpel:,,Am Anfang."

,,Okay,dann lasst uns damit anfangen am Anfang anzufangen.",witzelte ich,Elle und Spence lachten mit mir,aber Spence wurde schnell wieder Ernst..Er fing mit der Statistik an.

,,Bombenattentäter sind meist männlich,,Einelgänger,haben eine kriminelle Vergangenheit,etwa 50% sind das Ergebnis von Wanderlismus."

Für solche Aufzählung bewunderte ich meinen Bruder.

,,Meistens pusten sich die Attentäter selbst mit hoch,also sollte man immer erst beim Opfer selbst suchen."

Danke für die Idee,Hotch.

,,Stimmt,Clurman war der einzige Mann und der einzige Überlebende."

Hotch nickte:,,Richtig,und Clurman wurde als einziger nicht an seiner Tür attackiert."

,,Was war bei ihm anders?"

Das werden wir schon noch heraus finden...

Keine halbe Stunden später kamen wir in Palm Beach an,toll,da hatte ich mich in Quantico umgezogen,und hier war es viel zu heiß,vielleicht kam mir das auch nur so vor,aber wenn ich Hotch ansah,läuft mit einem kompletten Anzug in der Sonne herum,wurde mir warm,dass musste ich ihm ausreden...Jason und Spencer fuhren zu Clurman,während ich mir mit Elle,Hotch und Detective Morrison das Haus des Clurmans Minute später tauchte auf.

,,Was ist denn hier los?"

Hotch schaltete sich sofort ein.

,,Ma'am,wir sind vom FBI,ich weiß,dass klingt unwahrscheinlich,doch wir müssen allen Möglichkeiten nachgehen."

Jap,das war der Standardsatz,den sogar jeder Deputy drauf hatte,um damit Familienmitgliedern den Tatverdacht eines Angehörigen zu erklä schien dies bei Mrs. Clurman nicht zu funktionieren,sie war völlig empö konnte sie etwas beruhigen,doch die Ruhe hielt nicht lange,denn ein Mitarbeiter des ATF's fand einen Koffer mit

allerlei Dingen,mit denen man eine Bombe herstellt,und ein Buch namens 'Der Begleiter des Arnarchisten'.Wo bekam man solche Bücher nur her?Doch der Tatverdacht von Clurman fing Lücken auf,denn Jason erzählte was von Skrupel,Bombenattentäter hatten keine Skrupel,gut für Clurman,schlecht für stand mit meiner Tasse Kaffee gerade auf dem Flur,ja ich bin genauso ein Kaffe Suchti wie mein Bruder,als Hotch mich herüberwinkte,er hatte wieder so eine ernste Miene...Hatten Garcia und Derek schon was?

,,Ist was passiert?"

,,Ja,ich denke das solltest du auch sehen."

Ich folgte ihm ins Bü standen Morrison,JJ,Spencer,Jason und nun auch Hotch und war mit denen los?

,,Das hat Derek gerade gemailt.",Hotch zeigte auf den ging näher,bis ich davor stand,was ich da sah,versetzte mich in reine Bales selbstgebaute Bomben...

,,Rechts sehen sie die originale,links die nachgemachte."

Ich hörte JJ nicht mehr zu,ich war wie betäubt,gelähmt,mir fielen tausend Sachen ein,die das hier beschreiben konnten.

,,Wir werden Bale die Daumenschrauben ansetzten!"

,,Nein,nein,Bale ist zu klug."

,,Das heisst wir machen garnichts?"

,,Das habe ich nicht gesagt,wir müssen nur vorsichtig mit Bale sein,der weiß,wie das abläuft."

Morrison erhielt einen Anruf,nach keinen fünf Minuten hatte er aufgelegt.

,,Clurman fällt als Verdächtiger aus,der Koffer gehört seinem Neffen."

Verdammt!

,,Was sollen meine Männer jetzt tun?"

,,Halten sie sich an das Profil."

Über was für ein Profil sprach Jason?

,,Ich wusste garnicht,dass wir ein Profil haben."

Ich auch nicht..

Nachdem jeder eingetroffen war,fingen wir mit dem Profil an,Jason sprach zuerst:,,Wir haben es mit einem Bombenattentäter zutun,das es jemand der Konflikten aus dem Weg geht,würde man ihn in einem Cafe anrempeln,würde er sich entschuldigen,selbst,wenn es nicht seine Schuld war."

Hotch fuhr fort:,,Unser Attentäter ist sicher sehr organisiert,wenn man sich die Konstruktion der Bomben ist überdurchschittlich intelligent,hat einen qualifizierten Job,einen dem es ihm erlaubt allein zu arbeiten,nur so konnte er eine so anspruchsvolle Bombe bauen ohne aus sich Aufmerksam zu machen,ein Möbelbau,Juwelier,etc."

,,Arbeitet er mit Explosivstoffen?"

Jetzt war ich dran.

,,Nicht zwangshaft,er ist ein Typ der gern Dinge in die Luft jagt,für ihn ist es eine Art Befreiung,der Tod ist nicht das Wichtigste."

,,Was hat dieser Kerl vor?"

Das beantwortete Jason.

,,Morden,Bomben sind nur das Mittel zum Zweck,die Angriffen sind nicht wahllos."

,,Woher wollen sie das wissen?"

,,Wir wissen,dass man Bombenattentäter einzelnen Kategorien einteilt,ein Terrorist,der Angst verbreiten will,schlägt in der Menge zu,auf einem großen Fest oder politisch motivierte Täter,er sucht sich ein Symbol aus,unser Attentäter hat Bomben gebaut,die zum Töten da sind,er lässt sie auf den Verandas liegen,er bombt um Profit zu machen oder ein Verbrechen zu finden ihn über die Leute die er getötet hat."

Das klang demprimierend,ist aber leider eine traurige Wahrheit.

,,Bei unseren Opfer gibt es ein direktes Motiv,bleiben sie dran:"

Damit war der Vortrag zu ende.

,,Bleiben sie in der Nähe,ich fahre ins Gefängnis."

Jason wollte zu Bale!...Und ich woltle mit.

,,Jason?"

,,Ja?"

,,Ich komme mit."

,,Es wäre mir lieber,wenn du hier bleibst."

,,Das war keine Frage,sondern eine Festellung."

,,Wenn du unbedingt willst."

Also machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Gefägnis...Ich würde Bale zum ersten Mal persönlich gegenüber treten,ich war mir sicher,dass er mich trotzdem schon kannte...

Ich stieg aus dem schwarzen Dienstwagen mit dem wir gefahren waren,nun stand ich vor dem U.S. Penitentary Hochsicherheitsgefängnis in Atlanta,Bale würde hier nie wiederherauskommen...

Mit einem letzten Blick auf mich,ging Jason nun vor,ich folgte ihm..

Jason und ich standen vor der Zelle,in der Bale wohl den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wird,ich ging näher,er sah micht nicht...

Nun stand ich nach sieben Monaten vor Ardrian Bale,dem Mann,der verantwortlich für die Schreie in meinen Träumen war,dem Mann,der kein Mitleid empfinden konnte,dem Mann,der veranwortlich für den Tod von neuen Menschen spürte nur noch Hass und Verabscheung,aber ich versuchte diese Gefühle auszublenden,wir mussten mit Bale reden,sonst kriegen wir den Killer nie in die Hände.

Ein Wärter kam und schloss die Türen auf,kaum waren wir drinnen,schloss er sie wieder.

Bale grinste komisch.

,,Ahh,was für eine nette Überraschung,Jason Gideon!Und...sie müssen Vanessa Reid sein,richtig?"

Ich glaub ich kotze gleich.

,,Für sie Agent Reid!"

Jason lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

,,Sie wissen wieso wir hier sind?"

,,Wegem dem Kerl in Palm Beach,richtig?Dem Palm Beach Bomber,jemand sollte ihm einen besseren Namen verpassen."

,,Das ist nicht die Zeit für Scherze,Bale."

Jason blickte kurz zu mir,bevor er weiter sprach:,,Er benutzt...ihre Bomben."

,,Dann sollte er vorsichtig sein,die Dinger sind gefärlich."

,,Ardrian,sie können uns nicht täuschen,wenn sie irgenwie darin verwickelt sind,und uns nicht helfen,dann mache ich ihnen das Leben zur einer noch größeren Hölle als es das bereits ist."

Hmm,der Spruch hätte von mir sein können.

,,Oh Moment,aber nicht doch,ich kann sie einfach täuschen,denn es ist mir schon mal jetzt gibts noch einen von meiner Sorte,da draußen,der zuschaut,abwartet.."

Ich ballte meine Hand zu einer Faust.

,,Bale,sie sollten sich gut überlegen was sie sagen,sie sind nicht in der Position,um...!"

Jason schickte mir einen warnenden Blick.

,,Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"

Jason wartete auf keine Antwort,sondern ging raus,ich folgte.

,,Was wird das?"

,,Was meinst du damit?"

,,Du rastestvöllig aus,wir müssen vorsichtig sein,sonst bekommen wir keinerlei Informationen von Bale."

,,Jason,erklär mir bitte,wie ich ruhig bleiben soll,wenn ich mit dem Mann in einem Raum sitze,der sechs unserer Leute und eine Geisel auf dem gewissen hat!"

,,Warum bist du dann überhaupt erstmitgekommen?"

,,Ich wollte es einfach versuchen,denke ich."

,,Du musst mir jetzt ehrlich sagen:Kannst du ruhig bleiben oder nicht?"

Ich stand geplättet da,wenn ich nein sagen würde,würde er mich dann ausschließen?

,,Du kannst es nicht."

Meine Miene wurde düster,ich wollte Jason nicht anlügen also:

,,...Nein,...Ich kann nicht."

,,Du bist raus aus dem Verhör."

Ich drehte mich auf der Stelle um und lief hinaus zum SUV.

*Jasons Sicht*

Sie konnte es nicht und ich habe es konnte sich nicht behersschen,was wollte sie dann bei Bale?...Vielleicht hatte sie das ganze doch mehr mitgenommen,als wir alle schloss die Zellentür hinter mir.

,,Wo ist ihre reizende Kollegin hin?"

,,weg."

,,So ein Jammer,wissen sie,ich finde,dass ist eine Verschwendung,die arme holt sich doch viel zu viele Verletzungen."

Ich sagte lieber nichts dazu,und,Vanessa werde ich am besten auch nichts davon erzählen...

,,Sie waren rücksichtsloser als ich es erwartet hatte,Bale,sie hätten eine Chance auf frühere Entlassung gehabt."

,,Ja."

*Normale Sichtweise*

Ich ließ mich in den Sitz des SUV's fallen..Blöder öde öder Täter der Bale war gerade einfach alles blö konnte Jason nur so ruhig sein,während er mit diesem Monster redete?Ohne jede Rücksicht hatte er die Bombe hochgehen lassen,hatte vorher zwei Menschen getötet,danach hatte er sechs FBI Agents und eine Geisel getötet und eine der Geiseln ins Krankenhaus befördert...Ins Krankenhaus...

*Flashback*

31.06.2005

Es war gerade drei Tage her,seitdem Bale sechs unsere Leute und eine Geisel ermordet befand mich noch in Boston,ich hatte mich auf dem Weg zum Bostoner City Hospital gemacht,indem Chloe Benett noch lag,eine der Geiseln,die überlebt hatten,Andrew Coleman,die andere Geisel,war nicht sonderlich schwer verletzt worden.

Sie war schon in einem etwas besseren Zustand,also entschied ich mich sie zu ging zur Info,an der eine etwas ältere Dame stand.

,,Entschuldigung?Können sie mir sagen wo Chloe Benett liegt?"

,,Sind sie ein Freund oder Familienmitglied?"

Ich zückte meinen blinzelte erstaunt.

,,Sie liegt im Zimmer 309,hier rechts,einfach immer den Gang entlang gehen."

,,Vielen Dank."

Es dauerte nicht lange,bis ich vor Zimmer 309 stand.

Ich machte die Tür vorsichtig auf,eine Krankenschwester war gerade winkte sie zur mir und flüsterte:,,Ich bin vom FBI,könnte ich kurz mit Chloe Benett reden?"

Chloe lag regungslos auf dem Bett,sie war erst 19 Jahre alt...

,,Natürlich."

Damit ließ sie mich allein.

,,Chloe Benett?Hey,mein Name ist Vanessa Reid,wie geht es ihnen?"

,,Sie sind vom FBI,oder?"

,,Woher...?"

,,Sie flüstern nicht besonders gut."

Sie lächelte kurz,das Lächeln verblasste aber schnell.

,,Also,wie geht es ihnen?"

,,Wissen sie wie es ist,jemanden auf diese Weise zu verlieren?"

Ich war verwirrt,von wem sprach sie?"

,,Madison Benett ist meine Schwester."

Es machte klick,dass die beiden Nachnamen gleich waren,hatte ich ganz vergessen,Madison Benett war das Opfer von Bale,sie starb bei der Explosion im Lagerhaus,sie war gerade 25 Jahre alt geworden.

,,Das tut mir so leid,Chloe,ich weiß wirklich nicht,wie es ist,jemanden so zu verlieren,aber ich weiß wie es ist,wenn man sich um die Geschwister sorgt,ich bin mir sicher,Madison war eine gute Schwester,auch wenn es schmerzhaft klingt,aber Madison hätte sich immer wieder für ihren Tod entschieden,anstatt sie leiden zu sehen." Chloe rannten Tränen über das junge Gesicht.

Meine Gedanken flogen kurz zu Spencer...Ich stellte mir vor,wie ich hier liegen würde...und er wäre gestorben...wenn ich ihn jemals verlieren würde...Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

,,Bitte,können sie mich alleine lassen?"

,,Natürlich,Chloe,es tut mir so leid."

Ich drehte mich um und verschwand aus dem Krankenhaus...

*Flashback Ende*

Jemand klopfte an das Auto,Spencer.

,,Was ist?"

,,Jason will sich mit uns treffen."

Ich stieg aus dem dem Weg zu Jason erzählte mir Spencer,was mit Emely und ihrer Mutter passiert ernst?Er wollte ein kleines Mädchen und seine Mutter in die Luft jagen?

Jason war gerade von Hotch angerufen worden.

Jason schickte Spencer die Post überwachen,ich fuhr zurück zur hatten einen neuen Keller hatte gefälschte Münzen gekauft,Keller fand es heraus,der Täter bringt sie .Nun konnten wir mit David Walker,dem Mann,von dem Keller eine zweite Meinung einholen wollte,reden.

Elle und ich fuhren also zu den Walkers.

,,Ich kann mir nichts langweiligeres als alte Münzen und Zeitungen vorstellen."

Ich auch nicht.

,,Sind sie single?",fragte sie an Elle gewandt,zum Glück war ich weiter hinten...

,,Ja",gab Elle sichtlich genervt wieder.

,,Dann habe ich einen Rat für sie:Heiraten sie nicht den ersten der einen Antrag macht."

Charmante Frau...

,,Ich wollte eigentlich einen Billardtisch da hinten haben,aber David hatte auf eine Werkstatt bestanden."

Die Geräusche eines Autos ertönten.

,,Was hat er denn jetzt vor?"

,,Das klingt nach einem Auto."

,,Stimmt,aber warum fährt er ausgerechnet jetzt weg,wo wir gerade ankommen?"

Elle's Handy klingelte.

,,Ich hoffe er begeht keinen Selbstmord,sonst erhalte ich keine Lebensversicherung."

Jaa,das war wahre Liebe...

,,Ja,Hotch?"

Aus der Garage kam ein Auto hinaus geschossen.

Elle schrie:,,Gehen sie aus dem Weg!"

Zu spät,sie wurde voll erwischt."

,,Mrs Walker!"

Schüsse ertönten aus Elle's Waffe,ich kümmerte mich um Mrs. Walker.

,,Ruf einen Krankenwagen."

Zehn Minuten später wurde abtransportiert,während Hotch auf uns zu kam.

,,Alles okay?"

,,Ja aber ..."

,,Die wird wieder Elle,wir hatten Glück,dass Walker keine Waffe dabei hatte."

,,Ja,der Typ ist ein wahres Schätzchen."

Hotch machte in so einer Situation einen Witz?Das musste ich im Kalender anstreichen.

,,Morrison hat eine Suche nach dem Wagen rausgegeben,die Polizei sucht schon und das ATF müsste gleich da sein."

,,Gut."

,, meinte,dass er sich oft in seiner Werkstatt aufhält." Elle machte eine Kopfbewegung richtung Werkstatt.

,,Gut,sehen wir sie uns an."

,,Zu Befehl,Boss."

Wir hielten uns nicht sonderlich lange in Walkers Werkstatt auf,dass war auch nicht nötig gewesen,man sah sofort,dass der Typ organisiert war,wir hatten ein Gerät zum fälschen der Münzen und Artikel über Bale gefunden,Walker war unser Mann.

Morrison teilte uns in der Dienstelle schlechte Neuigkeiten mit.

,,Die Suche hat nichts ergeben."

Wir versammelten uns neben einem Tisch,Morrison erzählte uns von den Durchsungen die gelaufen waren,als ein Mann rein kam.

,,Helfen sie mir."

Wir drehten uns um...Ein Mann mit einer Bombe um den Hals stand vor uns,alle zückten ihre Waffen,bis auf mein Team.

,,Wir brauchen eine Bombenentschärfung."

,,Bitte,ich bins nicht."

,,Kommen sie nicht näher!Nehmen sie die Hände hoch und gehen sie raus!"

,,Ich kann nicht,dann bringt er mich um."

Hört sich nach Walker an,wie konnte er uns auch entwischen?

,,Wer denn?"

,,Ich weiß es nicht,er hielt mir eine Waffe an den Kopf,er hat mir das hat gesagt,sie würden wissen wer er ist."

Oh ja,das wissen wir.

,,Und was will er?"

,,Einen Helikopter,einen Pass will sieht uns zu."

,,Wenn er hat,was er will,gibt er Anweisung wie man die Bombe entschärft."

Ich bezweifelte die Glaubwürdigkeit von Walker.

,,Und was tun wir jetzt,Jason?"

,,Walker ist in der Nähe."

,,Scharfschützen aufstellen."

,,Schon gut wir verstehen sie und wir werden sie nicht alleine lassen."

Da hatten wir ja auch keine andere Wahl...

,,Bitte nehmen sie das ab."

,,Wir müssen erst wissen wie man die Bombe entschärft."

Officer Tracy kam nach vorne und schoss ein paar Fotos von der Bombe.

,,Dieses Ding ist wirklich sehr der es gemacht hat muss ein Meister im Bomben bauen sein,dass heisst wenn man nur ein Teil berühren könnte sie in die Luft gehen."

,,Können wir ihm sie nicht einfach abschneiden?"

,,Dazu müsste ich wissen,ob es noch andere Ladung gibt,und die echten Ladungen ausfindig machen,ich müsste die Bombe röntgen."

Das bedeute wir hatten noch drei Stunden,und keine Optionen mehr.

,,Und was machen wir jetzt?Wir haben keine Optionen mehr,Hotch."

,,Wir stürmen das Haus in dem sich Walker befindet."

Die Scharfschützen waren in Position,ich ging mit meiner Waffe gezückt hinter Hotch in das Gebä gab uns zu verstehen,dass wir Walker lebend stand neben Hotch,an der Wand,mit dem Spiegel konnten Hotch und ich Walker sehen.

,,David Walker?FBI!..FBI!

Hotch zählte stumm bis drei...

,,Walker!Keine Bewegung!"

,,Okay,bitte nicht schießen"

Erst erpresste er uns,und dann wollte er das wir nicht schießen?

,,Zeigen sie sich!..Zeigen sie sich!Oder wir schießen alles kurz und klein!"

Das würde Spaß machen...

,,Okay."

,,Legen sie ihre Hände dahin wo ich sie sehen kann."

,,Das kann ich nicht."

,,Dann schieße ich."

,,Meine Hände liegen an der Fernbedienung,ich habe ihnen gesagt was ich will."

,,Sie sind nicht in der Position um Deals rauszuschlagen,Walker."

,,Agent Reid hat Recht,sie sind ganz oben auf der Liste des FBI's,man wird sie suchen,sie kommen hier nicht hier ist mein Angebot:Sie kommen hier lebend heraus,sie müssen sich nur ergeben,lass sie die Waffe über den Boden rutschen,sie haben Zeit bis ich 3 sage."

,,Eins..."

,,Sie würden die Geisel nicht sterben lassen."

,,Zwei..."

,,Okay!Okay"

Walker ließ die Waffe wirklich hinüber rutschen.

,,Ich komme,schießen sie nicht."

Walker fummelte aber noch an irgendetwas,mein Geduldsfaden riss.

,,Die Hände nach oben,Walker!Haben sie verstanden?Walker!Ihre Hände!"

Er tat es immer noch nicht,ich entschloss mich auf ihn zu zugehen...

Was ich dann sah schockte mich,er hatte ja noch eine Bombe!

Walker grinste mich dämmlich an...

,,RAUS!Raus,raus,verdammt!",brüllte 's Stimme knackste über Funk:,,Raus da!Alles raus!"

Hotch und die anderen Agents liefen los,so wie ich,aber ich war am nächsten zu Walker gewesen...

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte,es knallte heftig und der Boden erschütterte sich,aber glücklicherweise fiel ich nur auf meine Knie.

Wenigstens waren wir Walker damit los,aber da gab es noch ein Problem...

"Vanessa!Alles okay,hey,alles in ordnung?"

,,Jaja,Hotch,alles okay,ich hätte jetzt auch ein Grillwürstchen sein können,beruhige dich."

,,Das ist eine unpassende Situation für Witze,komm."

Anstatt einer Grillwurst würde ich aber nur ein paar blaue Flecken an meinen Knien ertragen müssen.

Walker war gingen die Ideen aus...Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Quartier,ich humpelte leicht,die blauen Flecken würde weh tun...Jedenfalls diskutierten Hotch und Jason anscheindend über eine wichtige Sache.

,,Hotch und ich werden mit Bale verhandeln.",sagte Jason in den Raum-ich ging geradewegs auf ihn zu,ich war etwas kleiner als er,aber das hinderte mich nicht an meinem Protest.

,,Was,Jason,wir können Bale nicht vertrauen!"

,,Ich muss es tun."

,,Bale ist schon hier,oder?",fragte ich mit leiser Stimme.

,,Ja."

Ich hoffte,dass Jason wie immer Recht behalten würde.

Ich wartete und wartet,da kamen Bale,Hotch und Jason hinaus.

,,Und?"

,,Wenn er uns hiflt,kommt er in eine bessere Anstalt,hilft er uns nicht,ist der Deal geplatzt."

,,Ganz toll,Hotch,und wenn er lügt?Dann ist",ich wurde etwas leiserund zeigte auf den Mann,,Dann ist er tot."

,,Wir müssen es versuchen,wir haben keine Wahl."

Ich stellte mich zwischen Hotch und hatten noch vier Minuten.

,,Welchen zerschneiden wir Bale?Den Roten oder den Blauen?"

,,Den Roten."

Konnten wir uns wirklich auf Ardrian Bale verlassen?

,,Ist ihnen klar,wenn sie lügen und das Ding in die Luft geht,dann bekommen sie garnichts."

,,Jaa.."

,,Wenn wir den Roten durchschneiden ist es vorbei?...Sie verbringen ihre Zeit in einer angenehmen Büschen,Bäumen,Besuchern,Krankenschwestern und wir bekommen den Mann lebend."

,,Mir ist noch nie so klar gewesen was ich will."

,,Das hoffe ich für sie,Bale.",zischte ich.

,,Bale roter Draht,ja?"

,,Ja."

,,Durchtrennt den Blauen."

Gott steh uns bei...

,,Tun sie's,den Blauen."

Jesus...

Der AFT Spezialist durchtrennte den Blauen und...Jason behielt Recht und Bale hatte uns angelogen..wieder einmal

,,Sie verdammtes Schwein!"

Hotch zerrte Bale nach drauß Jason erzählte,dass Bale sich selbst verraten hatte,war das eine absolute Genugtuung für mich.

Jason und ich begleiteten Bale zurück ins Gefängnis.

,,Sie haben uns belogen und ihr Deal stinkt zum Himmel,aber ich habe dafür gesorgt,dass ihre Freunde hier erfahren wie bereitwillig sie erfahren Informationen preis zu sind ein seltsamer Vogel, kann ihnen garnicht sagen wie viel Freude es mir macht sie in diesen winzigen Käfig gesteckt zu könnte es sogar eine emotionale Befreiung nennen."

Uhhh...das hatte gessen,vielen dank für die ehrlichen Worte,Jason.

Jason ging vor,ich drehte mich noch ein letztes Mal zu Bale.

,,Mahatma Gandhi sagte einmal:Die Erfahrung hat mich gelehrt,dass aus Unwahrheiten und Gewalt aus Dauer niemals Gutes entstehen wird ihnen je wieder etwas glauben,Bale,ich wünsche ihnen trotzdem eine angehme Zeit in diesem Loch."

Mit diesen Worten ließ ich Ardrian Bale,Boston und den Fall David Walker hinter mir...


	4. 1x04 Plain Sight

_03.03.2006_

_**Mit einem Kuchen auf meinen Armen betrat ich Heute das Gelände der ich einen Kuchen trage?Weil Heute ein ganz besonderer Tag ist,denn heute wird Reid,mein großer Bruder,geschlagene 24 Jahre freute mich schon auf den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und das meiner nun stand ich vor einem Hindernis,nämlich den Glastü von sowas lies ich mich doch nicht aufhalten,also kam ich auf eine 'gute' Idee,machte,oder versuchte zumindest die Tür mit der einen Hand aufzumachen,und der Kuchen mit der anderen Kuchen wackelte auf meinen Armen,ich stolperte schon halb ins BAU Gebäude,als der Kuchen drohte mir herunter zu fallen...**_

_**,,Woah,vorsicht,Chica,ich will keine Schokolade auf meinem Anzug haben."  
Derek's verschlagene Grinsen tauchte vor meinem Gesicht grinste,als ob es keinen Morgen gäbe,aber er schien dennoch ernsthaft besorgt um seinen 'heiligen' Anzug zu seinen.**_

_**,,Jaja,schon verstanden,**_بدلة_**."**_

_**,,Wie hast du mich gerade gennant?",fragte Derek irritiert,**_

_**,,**_بدلة_,__**das bedeutet Anzug auf Arabisch.",ich fing an zu lachen,Derek stimmte fröhlich mit ein.**_

_**,,Soso,und,ich nehme an der Kuchen ist für Pretty Boy?"**_

_**Ich zog die Augenbraue hoch:,,Pretty Boy?Du nennst meinen Bruder 'Pretty Boy'?Ich dachte,du stehst nicht so auf Männer?"**_

_**,,Haha,sehr lustig,Reid,also,der Kuchen.",er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf den Kuchen,der mir vor Minuten noch gedroht hatte runterzufallen",der ist für den Genius?"**_

_**,,Ja,für wenn denn sonst?Aber was ist daran so wichtig?",bevor Derek mir antworten konnte,warnte ich ihn vor",lass es dir garnicht einfallen,du bekommst kein Stück,bevor Spence ihn nicht bekommen hat!"**_

_**,,Nein,nein,dass wollte ich auch ich hatte da so eine Idee."**_

_**Derek kramte hinter seinem Rücken irgendwelche Kerzen in einer Tüte verpackt hervor.**_

_**,,Kerzen,ernsthaft,Derek?Spence ist keine 4 mehr."**_

_**,,Aber 24,und außerdem sind das Zauberkerzen."**_

_**Auf Derek's Gesicht erschien ein noch größeres Grinsen,wenn er so weiter machte,würde ich ihm einen neuen Spitznamen geben,Schokogrinsebacke!Der hörte sich toll an.**_

_**,,Zauberkerzen?Du meinst sowelche,die wieder angehen,auch wenn man pustet?"**_

_**,,Exacto, ,tun wir sie drauf?"**_

_**Ich lachte,auch wenn ich meinen Bruder liebte,es war eine geniale Idee.**_

_**,,Einverstanden,komm wir gehen in die Küche."  
Somit machten Derek und ich uns auf den Weg in die Küche,wo Platz genug für ein paar Agents war,die gemütlich Kaffee trinken und sich dabei unterhalten konnten.**_

_**,,Wo ist der Genius eigentlich?"**_

_**,,Ich weiß noch nicht,ich hatte seit dem Wochende keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm."  
Derek drehte sich kurz zu mir um,er war ja eigentlich dabei die Kerzen auszupacken.**_

_**,,Hey,warum war zwischen euch so lange Funkstille?Ihr seid doch Geschwister."  
,,Ja,ich weiß,aber am ersten Tag war ich fast den ganzen Tag in der Stadt,um ein Geschenk zu finden, habe ich einfach mal meine Mutter angerufen,die meinte,ich soll ihm doch ein Buch kaufen,dass wusste ich auch schon,aber-**_

_**,,Moment,warum hast du ihm dann nicht einfach eins gekauft?"**_

_**,,Das wollte ich dir gerade erzählen,also,ich sagte meiner Mutter,dass ich auch an ein Buch gedacht hatte,aber es gab so viele,da konnte ich mich nicht entscheiden."**_

_**,,Und was hat deine Mum dir geraten?"**_

_**Auf meinem Gesicht erschien ein sanftes Lächeln.**_

_**,,Sie meinte,ich solle einfach auf mein Gefühl hören,Spencer würde sich schon über das Buch freuen,welches ich ihm kaufe."**_

_**,,Und welches hast du ihm nun gekauft?"**_

_**Ich schaute mich kurz in alle Richtungen um,so als würde ich nach einem Geheimagenten vom CIA ausschau halten.**_

_**,,Ich habe ihm 'Theorien der Psychologie:Band 6:Die Verhaltensanalyse'geholt,ich hoffe nur es gefällt ihm.",sagte ich mit einem besorgten Blick auf meine Tasche,in der das Geschenk drin war.  
,,Mach dir keine Sorgen,du hast deine Mutter doch gehört."  
Plötzlich hörte ich leise Schritte hinter uns...Ich drehte mich blitzschnell um meine eigene Achse.**_

_**,,Spencer?!",brüllte ich fast panisch durch den Raum,dann erkannte ich aber,dass diese Person unter keinen Umständen Spence war,ich seuftze erleichtert auf.**_

_**,,Ähm,nein,JJ,und danke für die nette Begrüßung."**_

_,,__**Tut mir leid JJ,du bist es nur,ähm,und auch hey."**_

_**,,Morgen,JJ.",begrüßte Derek die Blondine.**_

_**,,Hey,was mach ihr da.",sie deutete auf den Kuchen und die grinste verschwörerisch.**_

_**,,Vanessa hat einen Kuchen für unser Supergenie gebacken,und ich habe Zauberkerzen besorgt,und die werden wir jetzt auf den Kuchen stecken."**_

_**,,Zauberkerzen?"**_

_**,,Ja,die gehen immer wieder an,auch wenn jemand versucht die Kerzen auszupusten.",erklärte ich ihr.**_

_**JJ schüttelte den Kopf.**_

_**,,Okay,dann macht mal weiter,aber beeilt euch,ich denke,dass Spence gleich auftauchen wird.",damit drehte sich unsere Kollegin um,ich rief ihr noch hinterher,dass sie auf keinen Fall etwas verraten schwörte mir,dass sie dicht halten würde.**_

_**,,Komm schon,Derek,lass uns beeilen,bevor Spence kommt."**_

_**Mit den Worten machten wir uns daran,die Kerzen schnell auf den Kuchen zu stecken und sie anzuzünden.**_

_**,,Das Geburtstagskind ist da!",rief Elle aus dem Hauptbereich des BAU Gebäudes.**_

_**,,Wir kommen gleich.!",rief ich zurück.  
Ich holte das Geschenk aus meiner beigefarbenen Tasche heraus,dann half ich Derek,den Kuchen zu transportieren.**_

_**Derek flüsterte mir noch zu,wir sollten singen,sonst würde es keinen Spaß machen.**_

_**,,Derek,nein,ich kann nicht singen.",erwiederte ich im stillen Flüsterton.  
,,Komm schon,dass wird lustig."  
Ich willigte ein,es war schließlich der Geburtstag von meinem Bruder,also kamen wir 'Happy Birthday' singend und mit dem Kuchen in den Raum...**_

_**,,Happy Birthday lieber Spencer,happy birthday to you!"**_

_**Wir stellten den Kuchen auf den Tisch,der vor Spencer stand,ich sah,wie er hochrot im Gesicht wurde.**_

_**,,Hey,kein Grund rot zu werden,kleiner,alles gute zum Geburtstag.",Derek klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter.**_

_**Dann sah Spence mit verstohlenem Blick auf den Kuchen.**_

_**,,Wow,wer hat den gemacht?"**_

_**Ich spielte beleidigt:,,Na wer soll den schon gemacht haben?Es gibt nur eine Person,die an deinem Geburtstag Kuchen machen darf,wer wird das wohl sein?"**_

_**,,T-...Tut mir leid,ich wollte ni-"**_

_**,,Lass gut sein Spence,dass war nur Spaß,aber ja,ich habe den gemacht,dass spielt aber keine hier,dein Geschenk,ich hoffe du freust dich."  
Spencer riss das Papier von dem Geschenk und packte es langsam aus.**_

_**,,'Theorien der Psychologie:Band 6:Die Verhaltensanalyse,hey,danke,ja ich freue mich darüber."**_

_**Ich ging auf Spence zu,umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.**_

_**,,Ich liebe dich,Bruderherz.",flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr,sodass nur er das hören nickte,wollte noch was sagen,aber Derek wurde wohl ungeduldig.**_

_**,,Hey,Genius,puste die Kerzen aus,wünsch dir was und nimm dir ein Stück Kuchen!"**_

_**Spencer nickte verlegen,gleich würde es lustig werden.**_

_**Spencer pustete das erste Mal mit aller Kraft,doch alle Kerzen gingen wieder versuchte es noch einmal,doch die Kerzen gingen wieder versuchte er,so schnell wie möglich hintereinander zu sah mich um,Hotch und Jason hatten Abstand genommen,Elle lachte auch,sie muss den Trick verstanden haben,oder JJ hatte sie und Derek wollten ihn wohl noch mehr antreiben.**_

_**,,Wünschen sie sich was."**_

_**,,Ein paar Kerzen müsste er schaffen."**_

_**,,Na komm schon,du musst kräftig pusten."**_

_**Ich stand genau neben Elle,hinter Spence und lachte wie lange nicht mehr.**_

_**,,Das sind Zauberkerzen, sie?Die gehen jedesmal von alleine wieder an."  
,,Oh,jetzt hat Mami dich gerettet."  
,,Mami?",fragte Spence verwirrt kam ich auch ins Spiel.**_

_**,,Hey,JJ!Du hast mir doch versprochen,kein Wort darüber zu verlieren?"**_

_**,,Ich habe Spence doch nur gerettet."**_

_**,,Naja,recht hast du,er wäre ja noch geplatzt wenn er soweiter gepustet hätte."**_

_**Spence wurde jetzt noch so rot wie eine Tomate,und ich hatte gedacht er könnte nicht mehr Farbe annehmen.**_

_**,,Hey,mach dir nichts draus,Spence,sollte ja nur ein Witz sein,bedanken kannst du dich dafür bei Derek."**_

_**,,Ach jetzt schiebst du die Schuld auf mich?"**_

_**Wir lachten alle gemeinsam,es war einer dieser Tag an denen ich dachte,es wäre alles gut und das ich jetzt nicht an die Monster denken muss,die wir wollten wir aber alle ein Stück vom Kuchen haben.**_

_**,,Ich mach das.",sagte JJ.**_

_**Ja,JJ nahm immer zu die fürsogliche Rolle in unserem Team das ich nicht zu Hotch und Jason gewendet war,konnte ich Agent Anderson vom weiten hören,der nach Hotch war das nur Haley,oder so...**_

_**Spencer machte sich nun auch davon zu Jason,ich war gerade völlig auf den Kuchen konzentriert,denn ich in der Hand hielt...**_

_**,,Tut mir leid Leute,die Party ist vorbei."**_

_**DAS konnte nicht sein Ernst sein?**_

_**Ich seuftze genervt auf,aber zu jederzeit verfügbar zu sein gehörte nun mal zu unseren Job dazu.**_

_**,,Na dann,auf in den Konferenzraum!",hatte ich allen weniger munter zu gerufen.**_

_**Hotch und JJ verließen uns,um kurz darauf mit den Akten wieder aufzutauchen.**_

_**,,Wir fliegen nach San Diego."**_

_**,,Aber nicht zum Surfen,huh?".**_

_**"...Sie nennen ihn den Tommy-Killer."  
,Was für ein beängstigender Name,die Medien sollten wirklich aufpassen,welchen Mördern sie welchen Namen geben."**_

_**Hotch strafte mich kurz mit einem tadeldenden Blick.**_

_**,,Tut mir leid",nuschelte ich mit gesenktem Blick.**_

_**Wenn ich konnte,vermied ich es meinen Boss zu verärgern.  
,,Sechs Frauen vergewaltigt und ermordet in den letzten drei Wochen."**_

_**,,Sechs in drei Wochen."**_

_**,,Das sind kurze Abstände."**_

_**,,Allerdings,Jason,so etwas habe ich noch nicht erlebt,sechs in drei Wochen...",murmelte war ich noch nicht bei der BAU,ein Mörder,der so kurze Zeitabstände benutzt,hatte ich noch nie gesehen.**_

_**,,Und sie werden kü ersten zwei waren acht Tage auseinander die nächsten vier dann in zwei Wochen."  
,,Rasche Eskalation,meinen sie er steigert sich in eine psychopatische Ekstase?"**_

_**,,Nein dazu ist er zu kontrolliert."**_

_**,,Wir sehen uns im Flieger."**_

_**,,Wieso Tommy-Killer?"**_

_**,,Kennen sie die Rock-Oper?Der Täter hält die Augen der Opfer mit Klebstoff auf."**_

_**Okay,gruselig.  
Damit war die Besprechung stand schnell auf-**_

_**,,Wo willst du hin?",fragte Elle mich.**_

_**,,Hallo?Woher bekomm ich die Garantie,dass die in der Dienstelle von San Diego guten Kaffee haben?Ich trinke hier noch einen bevor's dass mit dem guten Kaffee lachte auf.**_

_**,,Okay,aber du kannst doch noch im Jet einen trinken?"**_

_**,,Nee,ich trinke nicht so gerne im Jet."**_

_**Elle blickte mich mit einem fragenden Blick an.**_

_**,,Wenn der Jet wendet habe ich nachher den ganzen Kaffee verschüttet!"**_

_**Elle nickte zögernd,als sie mich endlich endließ,ich lief langsam zur Kaffeemaschine,machte mir noch einen,dann machte ich mich aber endlich auf dem Weg zum SUV.**_

_**Jason wartete dort auf mich.**_

_**,,Wo ist deine Notfalltasche."**_

_**,,Im Auto,und du fährst jetzt mit mir?"**_

_**Jason nickte,ich schloss den Wagen auf und setzte mich ans Steuer.**_

_**Ich fuhr im schnellen Tempo,aber Derek Morgan alias der wahnsinnigste Autofahrer der mir je begnetet ist werde ich nie schlagen können.**_

_**,,Ist ihre Mutter nicht hier in Quantico?"**_

_**Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Jason,mein Mund fiel auf.**_

_**,,Was?Nein,wieso?"  
,,Dein Bruder hat Geburtstag."  
Wusste Jason etwa nicht,wo unsere Mutter war?**_

_**,,Ich weiß,aber sie kann nicht kommen."**_

_**,,Wieso nicht?"  
Ich wurde nervös,ich sprach nicht gerne darüber,einerseits,weil ich meine Mutter lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte,und andererseites weil Schizoprehnie erbar war.**_

_**,,S-sie ist,sie kan...",ich atmete tief ein",sie kann nicht hierher kommen,weil sie in Las Vegas im Bennigton Sanatorium lebt,sie leidet unter paranoider Schizophrenie,außerdem hat sie Angst vorm Fliegen,dass kann ich ihr einfach nicht zumuten,und nun,sieh doch,wir sind schon wieder im Einsatz,wäre meine Mutter jetzt hier,wäre sie allein."  
Jason schaute mich nur an,doch er drehte seine Kopf wieder zur anderen Seite,dahin,wo der Jet nun stand,denn wir waren gerade am Flughafen angekommen.**_

_**Ich schwang mich im Flugzeug neben JJ,die bedrückt auf die Bilder der Opfer machte wie immer die Einleitung,wie normalerweise üblich ging er dabei durch den Jet.**_

_**,,Brenda Samms wurde Gestern von ihren Kindern gefunden,als sie aus der Schule ist mit einem dünnen Strick erwügt wurden,möglicherweise auch mit einem Kabel."**_

_**Das erste,was mir in den Sinn kam,war:**_

_**,,...Kinder sollten ihre Mutter niemals so sehen."**_

_**,,Ja,aber so etwas können wir nicht ,es wurde aber keine Waffe am Tatort gefunden."  
,,Dann nimmt er sie wahrscheinlich wieder mit."**_

_**Hotch nickte knapp,bevor er fort fuhr:**_

_**,,Rückstände von Klebeband an den Hand-und Fuß Gelenken,dass immer wieder benutzt und entfernt wurde."**_

_**,,Was auch noch nicht gefunden wurde."**_

_**,,Mitgebracht und wieder mitgenommen."**_

_**,,Es wäre hilfreicher wenn wir die Tatwaffe finden würden."  
,,Darauf können wir uns leider nicht verlassen,wie dem auch sei...Ich möchte zu etwas anderem kommen...Beim vierten Tatort hat er angefangen Nachrichten zu hinterlassen."**_

_**,,Das was sie alle in der Hand halten,hat er auf die Spiegel geschrieben."**_

_**,,Schöne Dame wirft die kostbaren Roben länger sollst du in deinem Stolze glä von dir all deine fleischlichen eitlen Freuden."**_

_**Spencer fuhr überraschenderweise fort:,,Ich komme um dich heute Nacht fortzuholen."**_

_**,,Du kennst das,Spence?"  
,,Ja,dass ist eine Ballade aus dem späten ,ein Dialog zwischen dem Tod und einer Dame."  
Derek machte Gesten mit den Armen.**_

_**,,Unsere Mutter hat uns häufiger Balladen vorgelesen,deswegen interessiert sich Spence für sowas.",flüsterte ich Derek war aber immernoch verwirrt.**_

_**,,Eine Ballade aus dem ?"  
,, geht um eine Frau die den Tod um ihr Leben anfleht."  
,,Spence?"**_

_**,,Ja,Vanessa?"**_

_**,,Manchmal machst du mir Angst.",bemerkte ich mit einem leicht scherzhaften Unterton.**_

_**,,Welche Menschen kennen so eine Ballade?Suchen wir nach einem Literatur Professor?"**_

_**,,Eigentlich kann es jeder mit einem Internet Zugang glauben garnicht was alles auftaucht wenn man das Wort Tod eingibt."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf,dass war wieder typisch Spence.**_

_**,,Kein Wunder,dass du nie ein Date hast."**_

_**,,Derek.",warnte ich ihn.**_

_**Jason war's zu viel mit Spielchen spielen:,,Untersuchen sie die Nachrichten auf eine tiefere Bedeutung..."**_

_**,,Jedenfalls scheint er den Tatort ziemlich durchstöbert zu haben."**_

_**,,Großer Schaden,nichts mitgenommen."**_

_**Das weckte auch meine Neugier.**_

_**,,Hat er etwas gesucht?"  
Jason wechselte wieder mal das Thema.**_

_**,,...Die Augen,die sind der Schlüssel,seine Signatur."**_

_**Das Wort Signatur im Gebrauch mit Mördern jagte mir einen kleinen Schauer über den Rü hörte sich fast so an,als ob ein Sänger einem Fan ein Autogramm geben wü wäre ein schönerer Zwischenfall als das hier.**_

_**,,Es ist absolut nicht notwendig,aber er braucht es."**_

_**,,Früher glaubte man daran,dass die Augen das letzte Bild sehen,bevor man stirbt."**_

_**,,Die Leute schrieben Gedichte darüber,wie sie mit dem Tod reden."**_

_**,,Mag schon sein,aber wir sind doch nicht im ,also leidet er vielleicht an einer Wahnvorstellung?",warf ich dazwischen.**_

_**,,Das glaube ich nicht,aber das werden wir heraus finden.",belehrte Jason mich,genau,keine voreiligen Schlüsse,man soll immer erst alles begutachten,sich mit dem Täter auseinandersetzten,bevor man Schlüsse zieht,mit dieser Lehre hatte Jason bei mir im meinem letzten Akademie Jahr angefangen,und bis jetzt nicht mehr damit aufgehört.**_

_**,,Ihnen fallen doch immer noch Quälereien ein.",Elle schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.**_

_**,,Dafür scheint die Spezies Mensch einen Faible zu haben."  
Richtig,Jason Gideon,der es war einfach so,manchmal konnte man in unserem Job nicht optimistisch sein...**_

_San Diego Police Department,Hauptquartier des Sonderkommandos_

_**Wir waren in San Diego,dort wo ich schon immer mal Urlaub machen wollte, Diego schien auf den ersten Blick total schön zu sein,aber viel hatte ich noch nicht gesehen,bisher hatte ich San Diego nur auf Fotos bewundern kö blickte mich im Department um,es war im Gegensatz zu unserem ziemlich klein,aber für ein paar Tage würde es reichen.**_

_**Ein Mann mittleren Alters,im grauen Anzug und mit braunen Haaren lief auf uns zu,Hotch reichte er zu erst die Hand.**_

_**,,Captain Griffith,Leiter des Sonderkommandos."  
,,Tut mir leid ich habe schon den Tunneblick,Agent Hotchner,das sind Agent Jareau,Verbindungsbeamtin und Agent Reid,Special Agent."**_

_**Er reichte uns nacheinander die Hände.**_

_**,,Freut mich,dass sie gekommen sind."  
,,Ich hoffe wir können helfen."  
,,Werden wir sicher.",äußerte ich,bevor ich zu den anderen verschwand,Captain Griffith schaute mir mit einem fragenden Blick nach,welchen ich aber nicht mehr bemerkte.**_

_**Ich beobachtete Jason,welcher sich die Bilder der Tatorte,Familienmitglieder und Opfer ansah.**_

_**,,Worüber denkst du nach?",erkundigte ich mich bei hielten nur einen kleinen Abstand.**_

_**,,Ich nichts so wichtig."**_

_**,,... du das?",ich zeigte auf die Opfer,"sie haben alle eine etwas dunklere Haarfarbe."**_

_**,,Stimmt,aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das etwas genaueres zu bedeuten hat."  
Ich stellte mich neben JJ und Spencer,Derek und Jason tauschten sich über Opfer,Zeit,und Orte aus.**_

_**,,Agent Jareau?Könnte ich sie kurz alleine sprechen?",fragte Captain Griffith,der hier wohl neben dem Detective das Sagen hatte.**_

_**,,Natürlich."**_

_**,,Dieser Kerl mordet in einem Radius von 10 Kilometern,denken sie nicht,es wäre besser,wenn ihr Team eine Pressekonferenz gibt um die Frauen zu warnen?"**_

_**Ich stand hinter Captain Griffith,als er danach fragte.**_

_**JJ schaute mich ratlos an.**_

_**,,Was haben sie denn?",wunderte sich schien verstanden zu haben,denn Augenblicke später drehte er sich zu mir um.**_

_**,,Sir?Es ist zu früh um eine Pressekonferenz zu ßerdem besprechen wir solche Dinge immer MIT dem Team,sie haben keinen Grund Agent Jareau von uns fern zu halten.",erläuterte ich leicht säuerlich,irgendwie kam ich mir gerade wie Hotch vor.**_

_**,,Ich weiß,es ist etwas früh,aber wollen sie das noch eine Frau mit ihrem Leben bezahlen muss?"**_

_**,, deswegen dürfen wir jetzt noch nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gehen,die Einheit der BAU sammelt erst Informationen,die uns mehr über das Verhalten des Täters verrä wir eine Konferenz geben würden,und nicht wissen,wie der Täter darauf reagiert,könnten wir noch mehr Frauen in Gefahr bringen."**_

_**,,Ich dachte Agent Jareau ist die Verbindungsbeamte?"**_

_**,,Das hat keine Agent weiß was in solchen Situationen getan werden muss,also überlassen sie das uns.",beendete ich meine hatten uns doch gerufen,also sollten sie uns unsere Arbeit machen war während meiner Rede ziemlich vorlaut geworden,also erwartete ich die Wut von Jason oder Hotch,aber Spencer teilte mir mit,dass Jason mit Derek und Detective Martin zum letzten Tatort gefahren war und Hotch sich mit Elle unterhielt,und er nichts von meiner Wutansprache mitbekommen hatte.**_

_**Nachdem wir uns noch ein paar Minuten über die Ballade unterhalten hatten,machten wir uns auf den Weg zu Hotch.**_

_**,,Spence hat etwas heraus gefunden."**_

_**,,Es scheint so als ob das was er geschrieben hat Teile aus ein und der selben Ballade sind."  
,,Teile nur?",wiederholte Hotch.**_

_**,,Es ist im Prinzip nur ein Teil gibt kein Miteinander.",auf unsere fragenden Blicke hin erklärte Spencer weiter ",Der Tod antwortet ihr nie."**_

_**,,Vielleicht sind für ihn die Leichen Antwort genug."**_

_**Hotch seufzte leise und drehte den Kopf weg.**_

_**,,Was ist-...?"**_

_**Weiter kam ich nicht,denn mein Handy klingelte.**_

_**Ich schaute auf das Display welches Dereks Namen anzeigte.**_

_**,,Ja,Derek?"**_

_**Was er mir erzählte sollte wohl ein schlechter Scherz sein.**_

_**,,Ist nicht dein Ernst?"**_

_**Ich atmete tief aus.**_

_**,,Okay,wir fahren sofort hin,du und Jason,ihr könnt da bleiben."  
Jeder meiner drei Kollegen war neugierig geworden.**_

_**,,Was gibts?",fragte Elle mit besorgtem Blick.**_

_**,,Eine versuchte Vergewaltigung in-"**_

_**,,Eine versuchte?",fragte Hotch erstaunt.**_

_**,, Gordon wurde in ihrem Haus Mann kam aber nach Hause und verscheuchte den Täter."  
Wir liefen zu den SUV's,schalteten die Siränen ein,und keine 20 Minuten später befanden Hotch,Elle und ich uns im Haus der Gordons.**_

_**Detective Martin war vor uns dort gewesen und beendete gerade die er uns berichtete,dass Bill Gordon,der den Mann verjagt hatte,sich sicher,dass es ein Schwarzer gewesen sein soll,wurden wir skeptisch.**_

_**,,Seriensexualverbrecher an Leuten andere Hautfarbe sind selten."**_

_**,,Ist es unmöglich?"**_

_**,,Ähh nein.",gab Hotch zu.**_

_**,,Wieso sagen sie es dann?"  
,,Ich wollte sie nur darüber informieren.**_

_**Elle blickte zu der betroffenen Miss Gordon,dann blinzelte sie mich an.**_

_**Ich nickte und wir gingen auf Miss Gordon zu.**_

_**,,Miss Gordon?Ich bin Elle und das hier ist wir nicht raus gehen?",Elle versuchte so einfühlsam wie möglich zu sein.**_

_**Als wir uns umdrehten,flüsterte ich Elle zu:,,Rede du mit kennst mich."**_

_**Wir setzten uns hinaus auf die Terasse,ich neben Elle und gegenüber von Miss Gordon.**_

_**,,Es tut mir sehr leid aber ich habe wirklich nicht viel gesehen."  
,,Das macht doch nichts Miss sie sich einfach die Zeit ihre Gedanken zu ordnen,hier zu sitzen,durchzuatmen."**_

_**,,Wollen sie mir denn gar keine Fragen stellen?"**_

_**Elle schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.**_

_**,,Nicht wenn sie nicht dazu bereit finden mich gleich nebenan."**_

_**Wir wollten gerade aufstehen und gehen,da sagte Miss Gordon doch noch was:,,Ich habe nicht ein mal gemerkt,dass er im Haus gewesen ist...Ist das typisch für ihn?"  
Wir schritten langsam zurück,setzten uns wieder,und Elle übernahm das Reden.**_

_**,,Jaa..So geht er immer vor."  
,,Er hat von hinte zu geschlagen und mich auf den Boden habe versucht zu kratzen und zu beißen,aber dieser Mann ist viel zu stark ist mein Mann von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen,er hat gebrüllt und der Kerl ist sofort zur Tür raus gelaufen."**_

_**,,Und es war ein Schwarzer?"**_

_**,,Bill ist sich sicher,aber ich-ich erinnere mich nur an seine wir miteinander gekämpft haben,habe ich ihm in die Augen gesehen und dabei habe ich mir dauernd nur gedacht:Wenn er mich umbringt,dann muss er mich die ganze Zeit während er es tut er hat mich genauso angestarrt wie ich seine Skimaske."**_

_**Das warf mich aus der Skimaske?Er trug eine Skimaske?**_

_**,,Seine Skimaske?",fragte Elle sicherheitshalber noch mal nach.**_

_**,,Ja."**_

_**Miss Gordon brach in Tränen versuchte sie zu beruhigen,aber ich stand blitzschnell ging im schnellen Tempo Richtung meines SUV's.**_

_*Elle's Sichtweise*_

_Warum haute Vanessa ab?Miss Gordon schilderte uns den kompletten Angriff und sie verschwand einfach?_

_,,Miss Gordon,es-..es tut mir so leid,aber,ich muss zu meiner Kollegin,ich weiß nicht was in Agent Reid gefahren ist."_

_Miss Gordon nickte nur lief Reid hinterher._

_Da war einem Flur der blonden Haaren wehten und sie ging im starken Schritt._

_,,Reid!Reid!Jetzt warte doch!"_

_Sie blieb auf der Stelle stehen._

_***Normale Sichtweise***_

_**,,Reid!Reid!Jetzt warte doch!"**_

_**Das war Elle,ich blieb kurz stehen,schaute sie an und ging dann weiter.**_

_**,, .Nein.",schnaubte ich und war in war einfach unmöglich.**_

_**Elle hatte mich eingeholt.**_

_**,,Der Kerl,der bei den Gordon's eingebrochen ist,ist NICHT unser Mann."**_

_**Ich schritt schnell vor Elle her.**_

_**,,Miss Gordon wäre beinahe vergewaltigt macht dich bitte so sicher?"**_

_**,,Komm schon, sind Profiler.",ich machte eine kurze Pause,bevor ich fortfuhr.**_

_**,,Es gibt viele Unterschiede zu den anderen einige Dinge,die Miss Gordon uns erzählt haben passen einfach nicht.**_

_**Erstens,Marcia Gordon ist blond,sie dir nur mal die anderen Opfer an,alle hatten einer dunkelere Haarfarbe in Rot oder Braun Tö Gordon ist dazu noch älter,Brenda Samms hatte Kinder,sie war aber trotzdem jünger als Marcia Gordon kam von der Arbeit,als 'unser' Mann dabei war Marcia Gordon für Serienmörder die alles genau durchplanen,wozu unser Mann nun mal gehö Gordon sagte uns,dass er eine Skimaske getragen haben ist völlig unmöglich,unser Täter muss sein Gesicht nicht verstecken,weil er seine Opfer auch ganz bestimmt tö es ein:Marcia Gordon ist offensichtlich Opfer eines schwarzen Mannes geworden,aber nicht unseren Mannes."**_

_**Elle schaute mich geschockt an,muss meine Worte aber für sinnvoll gehalten haben,denn sie nickte langsam.**_

_**Wir begneten Hotch,mit dem wir dann auch zurück zum Department fuhren,wir berichteten ihm von der Tatsache,dass Gordons Täter eine Skimaske getragen rechtzeitig trafen wir ein,um bei der Verkündung des Profiles dabei zu aus unserem Team stand in der Reihe vor den fing wie üblich an.**_

_**,,Der Täter hat seine Waffen , hat sie nicht am Tatort zurü hat sie wieder hat eine Art Tötungs-set,dass er mit sich herumträgt."**_

_**Tötungs-set,was für ein fantasiereiches Wort...**_

_**Hotch erklärte weiter.**_

_**,,Organisierte Killer haben oft einen anspruchsvollen Job der mit Technik zu tun hat und den Einsatz der Hände benö Tatorte liegen soweit auseinander,dass er ein Fahrzeug dürfte gut in Stand und zwanghaft sauber sein,sowie sein zu Angriffen finden Tagsüber statt,also könnte sein Fahrzeug etwas mit seinem Job zutun haben,ein Firmenwagen oder einTruck."**_

_**Nun war Derek an der Reihe.**_

_**,,Wir glauben,dass er seine Opfer beobachtet und dann durch ihren Tagesrythmus weiß,wann er sie überfallen kann.",beendete Derek seinen Vortrag.**_

_**,,Sie werden ihn nicht zufällig fangen.",stellte Hotch fest.**_

_**,,Er zerstört Symbole des Wohlstandes in den Häusern der Opfer..Er empfindet Neid und Hass für Leute aus einer höheren sozialen ihrer Gegenwart fühlt er sich unsichtbar."**_

_**Spencer setzte den Vortrag fort.**_

_**,,Das ist auch das Thema der Ballade von der er Zeilen an den Tatorten hinterlassen einem Punkt der Ballade versucht die Frau den Tod zu bestechen,doch er lehnt sagt,dass sei der einzige Moment,in dem Reichtümer keinen Wert der Tot kommt,sind arm und reich gleich."**_

_**Jason hatte sich inzwischen in einen Stuhl zurückgelehnt.**_

_**,,Dann ist er arm?",hakte einer der Polizisten nach.**_

_**,,Wahrscheinlich untere Mittelschicht.Für einen Täter aus der Unterschicht würde er in dieser stark patrollierten Nachbarschaft scheint dorthin zu gehören...Er passt ins Bild.",schlussfolgerte Hotch.**_

_**,,Wieso erzwingt er die offenen Augen?",fragte Detective Martin.**_

_**Das beantwortete Elle:,,Dieser Täter ist ein ausbeutender meisten Opfer schließen ihre Augen während eines Angriffes,drehen ihren Kopf meisten Vergewaltigern ruiniert das die Fantasie."  
,,Gerade unserem Täter ruiniert das die hält er ihre Augen nach dem Tod will,dass sie ihn ansehen,und er will ihre Angst sehen.",schilderte Ich den Martin schien diese Tatsache nicht zu gefallen.**_

_**Elle und auch Hotch stützten meine Vermutung.**_

_**,,Für diesen Typ Vergewaltiger hat das Ziel mehr damit zu tun,das seine Opfer ihn ansehen,als der Akt an sich."**_

_**Hotch kam nun wieder auf das Verhalten des Täters zurück.**_

_**,,Die Zeilen,die Insinierung,die aggressive Sprache:Ich bin der Typ hat zwar am Tatort die volle Kontrolle,allerdings nicht in seinem sonstigen Leben;Er leidet garantiert unter Minderwertigskomplexen."**_

_**Ich hätte das eher akuten Selbstbewusstsmangel gepaart mit einer Vorliebe zum Töten gennant...Aber wir sollten schließlich professionel bleiben,außerdem hätte Hotch mich für diesen Spruch vor den Officers garantiert gefeuert.**_

_**Jason brachte das Ganze zu Ende.**_

_**,,Er wollte,dass sie heraus finden was er getan deswegen hat er dafür gesorgt,dass seine Verbrechen mit gezählt stehen für das,was ihn kontrolliert;Und er will diese Kontrolle zurück steht unter der Fuchtel einer mächtigen Frau,die ihm Angst noch ein letzter Punkt:...Er ist weiß."**_

_**Ich blinzelte kurz verwirrt,aber im nächsten Augenblick fiel es mir wieder ein:Die Opfer und Marcia Gordon,die Tat an Marcia Gordon passten nicht zueiander.**_

_**Captain Griffith hatte etwas dagegen einzuwenden:,,Wir haben Zeugen,die ihn als männlich und schwarz identiefiziert haben."**_

_**Jason nickte:,,Dieser Angreifer war ist aber nicht der Tommy-Killer."**_

_**,,Der Mann von kam um die gleiche Zeit wie immer nach Tommy-Killer hätte das gewusst.",beanwortete Hotch.**_

_**,,Der Angreifer von hat eine Skimaske Täter weiß,wenn er in ein Haus eindringt,dass er die Frau auch umbringen es keine Zeugen gibt,warum dann eine Skimaske?",fragte schien das nun auch verstanden zu haben.**_

_**,,Außerdem will er,dass das Opfer ihn ansieht.",bestätige Derek.**_

_**,,Und weiterhin passt nicht in die Opferwahl unseres Täters."**_

_**,,Sie ist in der oberen Mittelschicht,hat ein Haus..."**_

_**,,Ich weiß,Detective,aber sieht anders aus als die anderen:Sie ist blond,schon etwas älter,kleiner.",wiederholte ich jetzt bestimmt schon zum Hundertachtzigsten Male.**_

_**,,Ihr Vergewaltiger ist ein durchschnittlicher,unorganisierter,junger Mann.",beschrieb ihn Hotch.**_

_**,,Das Alter des Opfers ist gestiegen,das Alter des Täters wird jünger,ihr Täter ist um die 20 Jahre.",argumentierte Elle gelassen.**_

_**,,Man braucht Jahre um diese Stadium der Ruhe und Rafinesse zu erreichen,was dieser Tommy am Tatort an den Tag Angreifer ist dazu viel zu jung.",begründete Martin senkte den Kopf einsichtig.**_

_**Elle erstellte ein Verdächtigpol,der jedoch nur aus einem Mann bestand:,, erzählte mir und Agent Reid,dass es einen jungen Mann gibt,der ihr die Lebensmittel nach Hause ihn passt einiges was wir beschreibten."**_

_**Martin stand auf,seuftze und sagte:,,Na Groß sind wir wieder bei Punkt Null,was Tommy angeht."**_

_**,,Keineswegs,darf ich sie kurz persönlich sprechen.",widersetzte sich Hotch in dem typischen:Sie liegen absolut falsch,aber das sage ich ihnen nicht ins Gesicht Tonfall von SSA Aaron Hotchner.**_

_**,,Jaa."**_

_**Damit veschwanden die beiden aus meiner Sichtweise.**_

_**,,Hey Spence",ich winkte ihn mit einem Finger zu mir hinüber.**_

_**,,Was gibt's?"**_

_**,,Ich wollte fragen,was du machst,wenn der Fall hier erledigt ist."**_

_**,,Was ich mache?",Spencer schaute mich ratlos an.**_

_**,, hattest Geburtstag,und den hast du noch nicht richtig gefeiert."**_

_**,,Ich habe nichts vor."**_

_**Ich bewegte meinen Kopf hin und Spencer...**_

_**,,Na machen wir etwas zusammen."**_

_**,,Und was?",fragte er jetzt neugierig.**_

_**,,Lass dich überraschen."  
Für dich lasse ich mir schon etwas einfallen,Bruderherz,dachte ich mit einem heimtükischen Bruder lag die Stirn in Falten,so als ob er mich fragen wollte,was in mich gefahren sei.**_

_**,,Es ist locker, wird lustig."**_

_**,Ja,Spence das wird lustig.",eiferte mir Derek im vorbeigehen nach.**_

_**,,Haha!",rief ich ihm hinterher.**_

_**,,Wohin gehst du?**_

_**,,Wir holen uns Angreifer."**_

_**,,Aha.",stellte ich trocken sah ich Jennifer auf mich zu kommen.**_

_**,,Was gibt es denn?"**_

_**,,Wir werden eine Pressekonferenz geben."**_

_**,,Huh?Wer hat das denn beschlossen?"**_

_**,,Hotch,Gideon und Detective Martin."**_

_**,,Und was soll uns eine Pressemitteilung bringen?"**_

_**,,Wir werden den Tommy-Killer provozieren."**_

_**Langsam begriff wir Angreifer erst einmal hatten,dann eine Pressemitteilung geben würden und den Tommy-Killer mit Worten niedermachen würden,dann wäre unser Plan perfekt.**_

_**,, schnappen wir ihn hoffentlich."**_

_**Somit gingen wir hinaus in den dunkelen Vorhof von dem Department,wo schon jede Menge Reporter und Kamerateams warteten.**_

_**,,Ich denke,ich passe lieber.",Kameras waren mir schon immer unagenehm gewesen.**_

_**,, schon mehr wichtige Leute vor dem Kameras stehen,umso besser."**_

_**,,Wo ist dann Spence,Hotch,Jason?"**_

_**,,Uhm...Die haben gepasst.",erklärte JJ mit einem Lächeln,ich verdrehte die und Elle würden gleich mit Detective Martin und dem Täter hier aufkreuzen,und ich werde neben JJ stehen müssen,während Hotch,Jason und Spence drinnen waren?Manchmal war das Leben doch echt unfair...**_

_**Wir stellten uns geradewegs vor die Reporter und die Kameraleute neben uns bewachten Polizisten das Schauspiel,so dass JJ anfangen konnte zu reden.**_

_**,,Die Verhaltensanalyseeinheit des FBI's wurde Gestern Nachmittag von der San Diego Police gebeten in der laufenden Tommy-Killer Untersuchung zu helfen."**_

_**Mit im Satz hörte ich laute Sirenen,ein schwarzer Wagen mit rot-blauen Sirenen kam waren sie.**_

_**,,Die Einheit wird geleitet Jason Gideon."**_

_**Elle und Derek stiegen aus dem Wagen,ich sah,wie Derek den Täter aus dem Wagen zog,ihn packte und gerade zu mitschleifte.**_

_**Ich starrte auf den schwarzen jungen Mann,der abgeführt hörte Jennifers Worten nicht mehr zu,denn ich fragte mich,was er versucht hatte zu er dem Tommy-Killer nacheifern?Es selbst ein mal probieren?Oder war es zufall,dass er den gleichen Tatort wie Tommy gewählt hatte?Nein,an einen Zufall glaubte ich nicht.**_

_**Kurze Zeit später waren sie zu dritt im Department verschwunden,JJ und ich folgten nach der Beendung der Mitteilung.**_

_**,,Wir müssten es noch in die Elf Uhr Nachrichten schaffen."**_

_**,,Haben sie gute Bilder bekommen?"**_

_**,,Ja,sehr gute."  
,,Gut."**_

_**Da meldete sich Jason,der schon wieder vor der Tafel stand.**_

_**,,Jetzt warten wir ab,sagen sie es Garcia."**_

_**,,Was Garcia sagen?"**_

_**,,Fangschaltung."**_

_**,,Richtig.",sagte ich langsam.**_

_**Garcia gab uns die volle Garantie,dass sie ihn in 15 Sekunden haben wü saß genau wie alle anderen vor einem es passierte das einmal ertönte das ließ uns warten.**_

_**,,Das ist doch wirklich unfassbar,der Kerl lässt uns zappeln,was soll denn dieser verdammte..."**_

_**Zu spä Martin winkte uns alle aufgeregt zu sich hinü musste Tommy also sein.**_

_**,,Leitung Sechs,leitung sechs.",flüsterte Jennifer.**_

_**Aufeinmal erklang eine aufgebrachte Stimme von der anderen Seite des Telefons.**_

_,,Ihr dämmlichen,inkompetenten Hurensöhne!Ich mache keine Fehler!Ich bin der Tod!Hab ihr gehört?!Ich bin der Tod!Das werde ich euch zeigen! an meine Worte:Morgen werde ich es euch zeigen!Und während ich es tuhe,werde ich an euch denken!"_

_**Der Tommy-Killer hatte ein unglaubliches Theater einen Fehler hatte er im Petto:Er hatte uns alle dämmliche,inkompentente Huresöhne ab,wenn ich dich in die Finger liebsten hätte ich ordentlich zurück geschimpft...**_

_**JJ unterhielt sich mit würden wir ihn eh würde ihn zurückverfolgen,uns die Adresse geben und dann werden wir ihn uns greifen.**_

_**,,Sie sagt sie hat nichts.",berichtete JJ.**_

_** war ein Schlag mitten in mein in meinen wurde übel,wir hatten ihn provoziert,er hatte uns ein Andenken versprochen,und Garcia hatte nichts?**_

_**,,Garnichts?",fragte Derek,so als ob er JJ nicht verstanden hätte.**_

_**Hotch sah aufgebracht aus:,,Haben wir ihn verpasst?"**_

_**Nacheinander blickte ich in die Gesichter meiner und Jason sahen aus,als ob sie einfach nicht glauben könnten,was gerade passiert war;Elle sah verzweifelt aus,Spencer wurde kreidebleich,Derek legte sein Gesicht in die Hände und ich glaubte,dass JJ bald die Tränen in die Augen steigen wü hatte uns versprochen,dass Morgen was geschieht...**_

_**Es war bereits Morgen,um genau zu sein Sieben Uhr Morgens,als ich im Department ratlos hin und her letzte Nacht war eine der schlechtesten Nächte die ich je erlebte blickte ich in meinen Handtaschen Blonden Haare waren unordentlich,zerzaust und meine Augen strahlten Müdigkeit aus.**_

_**,,Wie kann so etwas passieren?Warum hat Garcia denn nichts gefunden?",fragte ich leise zu mir war negativen lief nach links,um mich dann wieder nachts Rechts zu drehen und in die andere Richtung zu gehen.**_

_**,,Hörst du damit auf?Du machst mich noch irre.",teilte Derek mir mit.**_

_**,,Jaja." Ich machte trotzdem weiter.**_

_**,,Auf jedes ihrer Team passt eine Zivilstreife auf,die ganze komplette Abteilung ist im Einsatz."**_

_**Detective Martin drehte sich kurz um,sah mir einen Augenblick beim laufen zu und wendete sich dann wieder konnte trotzdem die Stimmen der anderen hören-**_

_**,,Er fährt eventuell einen Lieferwagen in einem ausgezeichneten Zustand."**_

_**,,Das wissen alle."**_

_**,,Vielleicht macht er Heute einen hat wahrscheinlich nicht viel Zeit für die Beobachtung gehabt wie er es gerne hätte."**_

_**,,Tja wir aber auch nicht.",der Spruch konnte nur von Derek sein,fies,aber wahr.**_

_**,,Robert Street."**_

_**Ich blickte Jason fragend in die Augen.**_

_**,,Fährst du mit mir?"**_

_**Er nickte:,, ."**_

_**,,Aber ich fahre!"**_

_**Ich schwang mich in das grüne Zivil Auto,welches wir zur Beobachtung bekommen Weile saßen wir einfach nur still im Auto,bis-**_

_**,,Wo wirst du mit ihm hingehen?"**_

_**,,Wie bitte?"**_

_**,, gehen sie mit ihm war in der Nähe,als du ihm vorgeschlagen hast etwas zu unternehmen."  
Ich lachte kurz auf,ich hatte ja schon eine Idee gehabt.**_

_**,,Na schön,ich sag es nur,wenn du kein Wort darüber verlierst."**_

_**,,Einverstanden."  
,,Ich werde mit ihm ins Heaven&Hell gehen."**_

_**Der Heaven&Hell Club ist eine Diskothek in D.C. eine ziemlich laute,ab 21 Jahren erlaubte,Diskothek.**_

_**,,Das ist nicht dein Ernst?Du willst Spencer in einen Club führen?"**_

_**,,Warum nicht?Im heaven&hell war ich schon ö habe ihn in Quantico außerdem mit Derek reden gehört,ich glaub er ist entäuscht,dass er keine Dates werd ich ihm halt eins besorgen."  
Jason lachte Vorstellung,dass ich mit Spence im Heaven&hell bin und ihm ein Date suche schien ihn zu stimmte mit würd sich freuen...**_

_**,,Was würdest du denn mit ihm machen?Mit ihm in eine Bücherei gehen?"**_

_**,, ,ich weiß es nicht.",lachte Jason.**_

_**Ich parkte das grüne Auto langsam auf seine anderen waren auf anderen Positionen bereit und beobachteten.**_

_**,,Das ist das letzte,was er beobachtet hat.",meinte Jason mit Blick auf ein Haus eines Opfers.**_

_**,,Dieses Haus."  
,,Elle sagte mir,die Familie sei noch nicht wieder eingezogen."  
,,Wird sie wahrscheinlich nie."**_

_**Nach einer Weile sagte er:,,Es sind die Augen."**_

_**,,Was?"**_

_**,,Es sind die stimmt nicht mit den Augen."  
,,Was meinst du?Das,was er mit den Augen macht?"**_

_**,,Nein...Für die Art von Vergewaltiger ist das ein**_


End file.
